Heartbreaking Ghost Love 2: Beautiful Destroyer Voice
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [Secuela del Bad End] Ha pasado un mes de la trágica muerte de Eleny, y todo ha cambiado. La familia Moon ya no es la misma sin su hija más pequeña y Danny tampoco, porque además, carga con la culpa que Joyce le impone...cuando una misteriosa fantasma llamada Siren Melody aparezca para vengarse de Danny ¿Por qué la fantasma está ligada a Eleny? ¿Logrará Danny derrotarla?
1. Tiempo Contado

Hola! Hoy es el día. ¡HOY ES EL DÍA! Dije que hoy tenía mucho trabajo, y sí, lo tengo, pero en estos tres días de fin de semana me pondré al corriente con mis fics, ya que la escuela ya me dejó medio libre. Peeero en fic. Sé que estaba diciendo que publicaría este primer capítulo junto al último de Tales of a Happy Ending, pero es que por la escuela ya no pude terminarla en estos días ya la termino. Además, prometí por fin terminar "Never Ending Party Night" en honor al libro 4 de la Leyenda de Korra :3

Eeeen nfin...¿Recuerdan el final malo en HGL? ¿La muerte de Eleny? Pues esta historia se desarrolla un mes después. Espero ver a mis lectores de HGL y HGL Tales. Ahora, explico. Al principio de cada capítulo habrá un pedazo de alguna canción que yo sienta que le va a la trama del capítulo. Dejaré el nombre o en mi página dejo el link. Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **Yarezzi Phantom Grayson** por la gran ayuda que me dió en las canciones xD. Esta tiene mucho más drama y como recuerdan en el trailer, a la nueva villana.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Heartbreaking Ghost Love 2: Beautiful Destroyer Voice**_

_**Autora: **Valeria Grayson_

* * *

**I**

**Tiempo contado**

"_**Yo te deseché de nuevo**_

_**No entiendo**_

_**Ha sucedido antes**_

_**No se puede aguantar más.**_

_**Estos juegos tontos**_

_**Siempre terminan en confusión**_

_**Te traeré de vuelta**_

_**Sólo para dejarte una vez más."**_

_-The Rasmus _

"_Funeral Song"_

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Eleny. Y claro que todo el mundo estaba lleno de dolor: Los Moon habían perdido una hija, aunque ellos sabían que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Sin embargo…después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

* * *

Era un día algo gris en Amity Park. En una parada de autobús estaba una banca…en esa banca estaba sentada Joyce Moon…sus ojos color verde miraban el asfalto en la banqueta…tenía la mente perdida, estaba hí su cuerpo, su curveado pero ella no estaba ahí.

"_Ha pasado sólo un mes…solamente un mes de la muerte de mi hermana pero…mi familia no lo ha superado"_

–¿Joyce? ¿Eres tú?

Casi de inmediato, Joyce fue capaz de reconocer aquella aguda voz…era la misma Jazz quien observaba con tristeza a su amiga:

–Hola Jazz, no te he visto en una semana. –con palmaditas a la banca, la castaña invitaba a Jazz a sentarse.

–No, no te he visto –la pelirroja aceptó la invitación a sentarse. –Eventualmente, no has salido de tu casa en una semana.

–Perdóname Jazz…es sólo que…la casa se siente tan vacía sin Eleny…–la voz de Joyce se cortó.

–Puedo entender que aún la sientan…

–¡Claro que sí Jazz! Es decir –la ojiverde suspiró. –No lo entiendes…hace un mes que Eleny murió, mis padres la extrañan, yo la extraño.

–Sé que sientes, crénme que sí. A veces mis padres la mencionan y se ponen un poco triste, Joyce, yo también la extraño.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Joyce abrazó a Jazz. Ambas estaban tristes, pero era la noruega la que más resentía.

–Pero…pareciera que Danny no la extrañara…

–Espera…–con sorpresa Joyce rompió el abrazo. –¿Qué dijiste…?

La pelirroja se mordió la lengua…no quería revelarle eso a nadie y accidentalmente se le salió.

–Jazz…¿Cómo que Danny no extraña a Eleny…?

–Bien –Jazz suspiró derrotada. –Al parecer Danny no la extraña…porque actua indiferente al tema siempre.

–¿Indiferente, eh? Después de que él la mató.

–¿Por qué te sigues convenciendo de que él mató a tu hermana?

Quería recordarse las palabras que le dijo al mitad fantasma y repetírselas a Jazz una por una. Quería seguir gritando que fue Danny Fenton el asesino de su hermana.

–Él pudo protegerla y la dejó ir…por eso y no sé tú pero para mí eso es un asesinato.

–Pero no puedes seguir haciéndote esto.

–Jazz –la mirada de Joyce detonaba rencor. –Es tu hermano y sé que lo quieres pero…él mató a mi hermana y me mantengo firme a mi decisión.

–Cómo quieras.

–Pero cuéntame más. ¿Cómo que actúa como si no le importara?

–O quiere pretender –la mirada de Jazz mostraba seriedad. –Cuando mi madre menciona a Eleny, él actúa como si no me importara como si jamás hubiera conocido a Eleny.

–Ya comprendo.

–Pero sé que es una máscara. Sé que sufre por ella porque sé que aún la ama. Aunque...

–¿Aunque qué?

–No sé si te guste lo que te voy a decir…

–¿Eh? –Joyce se estaba asustando. –¿Qué?

–Danny regresó con Sam hace unos días.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica noruega empezaron a llenarse de rabia sus dientes castañeaban…parecía una fiera rabiosa.

–¡Hijo de puta!

–¡Joyce!

–Jazz, te quiero pero algo que no permitiré que Danny se porte así con mi hermana ahora que está muerta.

–Pero Joyce…

–¿Te parece si te llamo al rato? –de un momento a otro, Joyce empezó a sentir melancolía.

–Claro, esperaré tu llamada.

–Gracias, lo necesitaba, nos vemos después. –dicho esto, la noruega se fue.

Jazz contemplaba con tremenda tristeza como Joyce se iba. Desde la muerte de Eleny ella ya no era la misma.

–Pero no la puedo culpar.

* * *

Más tarde, en la casa de los Moon, Joyce regresó de aquel largo paseo en el cual tuvo aquella dolorosa plática con Joyce. A un mes de la muerte de su hermana, Carly y Fred trataban de hacerse los fuertes, fingir que nada estaba pasando y que Eleny se fue a unas vacaciones de las que jamás iba a regresar…pero aún dolía. Porque incluso esa suposición era absurda y estúpida.

Joyce encontró a su madre en la sala viendo la televisión, algo que admiraba de su madre era su fortaleza, en el que Carly siempre recordara que tenía otra hija y que no debía dejarse vencer.

–Hola má, ya regresé.

–Hola Joycy –sonrió Carly mientras la llamaba amablemente. A pesar de que Joyce odiara ese apodo, permitía que su madre la llamara así. –¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien, supongo. –aclaró la castaña. –Yo…me encontré a Jazz.

–¿Jazz Fenton? Sí, cuando fui a ver a Maddie antiayer preguntó por ti.

–No mencionó nada así –acto seguido, Joyce se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y regresó de ahí.

–Cariño…–por un segundo la sonrisa de los labios color rosa de Carly desapareció pero al parecer era para formular una preguntar. –Maddie dijo que Danny actúa indiferente a la muerte de Eleny–inclusive pronunciar la palabra "muerte" junto al nombre de su hija menor sonaba amargo para ella. –¿Es eso cierto?

Joyce dejó de beber el jugo, quería a alguien más que, como ella creyera que Danny fue el que mató a Eleny al dejarla morir pero sabía que su madre llegó a querer a Danny como un hijo, el que esperaba que se casara con su hija y fuera el padre de sus nietos…no tenía corazón para decirle que regresó con la mejor amiga…no tenía corazón para decirle que regresó con la mejor amiga y casi salvadora de Eleny:

–Sí pero…–Joyce tomó aire y suspiró. –Ella me dijo que es un engaño, que simplemente lo hace para que nadie vea que aún le duele.

–Comprendo…–repuso Carly mientras apagaba la televisión e invitaba a su hija a sentarse a su lado.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Si querida…mientras recogíamos las cosas de la habitación de tu hermana tu padre habló conmigo. Nos queda menos de un mes en Amity Park.

–¿Lo dices en…serio?

–Sí, ya pasaron los cinco meses.

De una rabia enorme, Joyce pasó a una tranquilidad fingida y al recordar aquellos cuatro meses en los que sólo veía a su hermana sufrir le venían dos recuerdos: la alegría y la nostalgia. Pero sencillamente…

–Vaya, pasó el tiempo muy rápido.

–Sí…–la sonrisa de Carly se llenó de tristeza. –Comprendo.

* * *

En la casa Fenton, desde la muerte de Eleny las cosas no cambiaron mucho, o al menos, no. En su habitación, Danny estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Eleny…¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que fingir que no me importas?

De repente, en su mente un recuerdo regresó. Un recuerdo de aquellos cinco días de su recuperación antes de perderla.

_**~FlashBack~**_

Era un día simple. La habitación de Eleny era un desastre y la chica estaba llorando. Cubierta con su edredón hasta el cuello, aferrada a su almohada. Lloraba desgarradoramente pero nadie sabía el por qué, además, se escuchaba por toda la habitación…

_**Kuroi namida nagasu**__**  
**__**Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute kanashisugite**__**  
**__**Kotoba ni sae nara nakute**__**  
**__**Karadajuu ga itami dashite**__**  
**__**Taerarenai hitori dewa**_

En ese preciso momento, por su ventana abierta entró cierta figura masculina volando. Un galante joven de melena gris y ojos verdad; sin ser observado, siquiera sentido se acercó a la chica y suavemente le besó la frente.

–¿Eres tú?

–Si cariño –sonrió el chico. –Joyce me llamó.

–No tenía por qué. –Eleny trato de limpiar las lágrimas. –Tuve una fuerte discusión con ella. Me dijo que de haber sabido que mi enfermedad iba a ser una lata para mi familia, pudo ser más fácil que no naciera.

–No sabía cómo decírtelo.

–¿Eh? –extrañada, Eleny trató de levantarse y soltó la almohada. –Dime desde cuando eres el sirviente de mi hermana.

–No es eso. Sabes que me preocupas.

–Gracias Danny, por eso te amo. –dicho esto Eleny besó a Danny.

_**~Fin Flashback~**_

Escuchando de su minicomponente la misma canción, Danny seguía mirando al techo, pensando en la tierna chica noruega de cabello negro y ojos cafés, aquella por la que luchó y perdió al final.

–Sabes que tu muerte aún me duele Eleny –acto seguido, se levantó y luego suspiró. –Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que todo fue mi culpa.

–No es que crea eso, Danny. –llamó una voz.

Danny se volteó bruscamente, Jazz estaba en su habitación. Mirando su falsa indiferencia y su genuina depresión.

–Sabía que fingías.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Aún amas a Eleny –compasiva, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su hermana. –Aún la extrañas.

–No tengo idea de qué hablas –el chico cruzó los brazos haciéndose el desentendido.

–Cómo sea…en la mañana vi a Joyce. Espero que si recuerdes a Joyce Moon.

–No sé –Danny siguió de brazos cruzados. –Creo que sí.

–Danny ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender que no la extrañas?

–Hasta que el dolor cese

–En ese caso, será inútil –Jazz se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a irse…pero antes. –No puedes seguir así.

En cuanto su hermana se retiró, Danny suspiró. Fingir que no extrañaba a Eleny, de hecho, ni siquiera conocerla no arreglaba nada. Simplemente empeoraba todo. Angustiado llamó a sus dos amigos a una videollamada en Skype. La única manera de poder hablar con ellos.

–Hola chicos –saludó cálidamente el chico al ver a sus dos amigos.

–¡Danny! –exclamó Tucker al ver a Danny.

–Hola ¿Cómo va todo? –respondió Sam al saludo.

–Perdón si los molesto pero…es que necesito hablar con ustedes.

–No, no nos molestas. –La gótica sabía que cada que Danny decía eso, era porque se sentía mal.

–¿Pasa algo viejo?

–Bueno –el mitad fantasma se avergonzó. –El asunto de Eleny…

Tanto Tucker como Sam se sorprendieron. Danny no mencionó ese nombre en un mes. Es decir, a momentos decían que la extrañaba pero no quería hablar de ella. Tucker ya no podía hablar del hecho de que se había enamorado de Joyce por miedo a mencionarla. Sam dudó en volver con él porque tal vez ofendería la memoria de su amiga. Desde la muerte de Eleny, todo cambió para Danny.

–¿Eleny? ¿Estás hablando de Helen Moon?

–De ella, Sam –Danny pudo haber vuelto con Sam pero no podía ponerle apodos lindos como cuando salían. Era ofender a Eleny. –Jazz vio a Joyce.

–¿Joyce? –Tucker se aceleró. –¿Mi Joyce?

–Ella. Sigo siendo el culpable de la muerte de Eleny.

Ambos se quedaron mudos. Claro que nada era culpa de Danny. Pero ya no sabían qué decir. Prácticamente si fue su culpa por permitir que la serpiente la mordiera.

–Sabes cómo es ella –el moreno se esforzó por estar de lado de su mejor amiga. –Rencorosa a más no poder.

–Ya entiendo –suspiro Sam. La relación culposa iba a matarla. –Ya, como sea…sabes que tú…

–Si tuve la culpa Sam –el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo aceptaba. –Pero no era mi intención dejarla desprotegida.

–¿Sabes algo? En vez de reprocharte, al menos recuérdala con amor.

Tucker apenas se creía que eres Sam la que pronunciaba esas palabras. Puede que lo que le pasó a Eleny también le doliera, pero sabía que por dentro se sentía feliz de que la hermosa intromisión de origen americo-europeo desapareciera.

–Creo que tienes razón. Gracias chicos.

–Oh no.

–No hay nada qué agradecer.

Mientras tanto, Joyce iba caminando por la calle. Después del encierro de dos semanas que su familia se dio mientras asimilaban que su hija menor no estaba, Joyce empezó a salir, aunque a veces salía, a veces se encerraba, a veces sólo iba a casa a comer y dormir y otras veces ni siquiera le llegaba un rayo de sol. Pero siempre estaba en el exterior, exterior que odiaba porque fue lo que provocó que su hermana ahora estuviera en una urna hecha cenizas en una caja fuerte como si ella fuera un tesoro el cual no debía ser tocado. Pero…al pasar a la casa de los Fenton…recordó que era el hogar de su mejor amiga, de los salvadores de sus padres al animarlos de la peor depresión de su vida y darles la fortaleza que tienen…y no solo del asesino que decía amar a Eleny:

–Tal vez sólo pase a saludar…

Jazz estaba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza ea café, entonces, cuando tocaron la puerta:

–¡Voy –gritó Jazz, luego se levantó del sofá. Al abrir la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Joyce. –¡Joyce! ¡Eres tú! –la chica abrazó a su amiga.

–Sólo vine a saludar.

–¡Entra!

La noruega volvió a adueñarse de la mente d Joyce. Aquellos bellos recuerdos que fueron muriendo.

–Así que ¿Dónde están mis tíos?

–¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo los llamas "tíos"?

–Desde el funeral de mi hermana –sonrió Joyce. O al menos lo intentó. –Apoyaron moralmente a mis padres, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

–Comprendo. –la pelirroja lanzó una risita. –Se fueron a Oregón dos días.

–¿Dónde está Danny?

Por un momento, la chica dudó en revelar el autoencierro emocional y físico de Danny, pero…

–No tengo idea. Tal vez en su habitación.

–Ya –la noruega trató de fingir que no le importaba la ubicación de excuñado.

–¿Puedo Ofrecerte algo?

–Te aceptaré jugo, por favor.

–Por supuesto. –Jazz se fue a la cocina.

Joyce se sentó en el sofá. Pero seguía pensando…¿Debía reclamarle a Danny la traición a Eleny? ¿O podía hacer las paces con él?

"_No sé…"_ pensó Joyce. _"Pero eso es suficiente."_

Sin esperar nada más, la noruega subió hacía la habitación de Danny, pero al estar ahí, se paralizo. No estaba lista para encararlo. En el funeral y cremación de Eleny ni se miraron, ni siquiera lo miró, pero si se preguntó dónde estaba cuando este huyó y le dio la noticia a Sam y Tucker.

–O a la mejor me odia pero…Eleny me odiaría si no le digo algo…

Con temblor, Joyce se acercó a la puerta y le dio unos golpecitos.

–¿Danny?

Desde adentro de la habitación, el propio Danny se percató de la voz que lo llamaba a su habitación. Incluso sus amigos la reconocieron.

–Tiene que ser Joyce.

–¡Ábrele la puerta! –decía ansioso Tucker.

–Dejemos la conversación por ahora…¿Sí? –groseramente apagó el monitor y se dirigió a su puerta. –¿Joyce?

–Hola Danny…no te he visto en semanas.

–Hola Joyce, entra.

Joyce y Danny se sintieron extraños de volver a tener contacto, de volver a hablar. Cuando esta entró, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que querías seguir encerrada o viviendo afuera.

–Danny, tengo algo qué decirte. –Joyce tomó aire. –Mi familia y yo nos vamos en un mes.

De estar viva Eleny, eso los hubiera destrozado a ambos pero ahora que ella no estaban sabía que los únicos afectados serían su familia y…Tucker…

–Vaya, yo…

–No quiero irme de aquí odiando a nadie. Así que sólo respóndeme unas preguntas.

–Lo que digas.

–Bien –Joyce fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de Danny. –¿Extrañas a mi hermana?

"_Creo que ya es hora de admitirlo"_

–Sí…

–¿Aún la amas?

–Sí. –el muchacho se quedó pensando. –Aún la amo.

–Ahora, la más importante. –la castaña estaba dispuesta a interrogar al mitad fantasma. –¿Regresaste con Sam?

Justamente la pregunta que él no quería escuchar.

–Sí.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Joyce bajó la mirada y se llenó de rabia. Miró a Danny enfadada:

–Entonces mientes…

–¿Qué estás…?

–¡Mientes! –Joyce empezó a gritar. –¡Quería perdonarte pero después de esto no puedo!

–¿Pero qué…?

–¿¡Regresaste con Sam cuando Eleny murió hace unas semanas!? –siguió gritoneando Joyce.

–Yo…Joyce…escucha…–a Danny se le agotaban las palabras debido al enojo de la noruega.

–¡Eres el peor de todos, Daniel Fenton!

Sin más que decir, Joyce se fue enojada de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras bruscamente y fue seguida por la mirada de preocupación de Jazz.

–¡Joyce!

–Te veré luego. Yo me largo.

Al irse, se convenció de que Danny era el que mató a su hermana, pero eso ya no importaba. Sólo quería regresar a casa. Quería que el tiempo que le quedaba a su familia se pasara rápido para poder largarse a su vida en Noruega, aunque sabía que ya no iba a ser la misma:

–Estúpido Amity Park. Qué bueno que mi familia ya tiene el tiempo contado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? No habrá mucho romance, más bien va a ser puro drama. En verdad, mientras leen estas líneas, yo ya estoy redactando los últimos capítulos de Tales of a Happy Endin y el segundo capítulo de este...ah! Y viendo e libro 4 de La Leyenda de Korra xD

Son 14 capítulos, espero verlos seguidos con sus favs, follows y ¿Por qué no? Sus reviews :3

_**Próximo Capítulo: "**Acoso"** -**_ La maldad da la cara, listos para el ataque, la destructora y sus secuaces

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Acoso

Hola! Bueno,mientras publico estoy pasando por emociones fuertes...como la emoción de algo que me entere xD No importa, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que no podía, no les garantizo verme seguido porque ahora si estaré como loca en la escuela con exámenes y trabajos ya que mis evaluaciones son en noviembre D: Peeeero en fin...

Esta ya es la aparición de Siren Melody (creo que desde el Bad End ya sabían quien era Siren Melody en vida pero mi plan es que los que no lo saben, no lo sepan hasta el capítulo 9 xD) y de sus secuaces; Cora y Ashton, quienes tendrán una pequeña aparición en HGL Tales para ver la otra cara de su relación con Danny xD (¿Mencioné que Cora está basada en Korra de "La Leyenda de Korra" y Ashton en Ash Ketchum de "Pokémon"?)

Con este capítulo prefiero enfocarme mejor en Siren Melody y su intención con Danny, la cual bien sabemos que es matarlo, ya con el paso de la historia sabremos por qué.

Bueno, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**II**

**Acoso**

"_**El pensamiento en mi corazón es pesado, no he olvidado.**_

_**El sueño que me mostraste.**_

_**Todo el amor, no importa qué necesite**_

_**No desaparece**_

_**Los recuerdos que me diste**_

_**El amor, el amor es lo que duele esta noche".**_

_-Tommy february6_

"_I still love you my boy"_

La calle más oscura de Amity Park se hacía mucho más oscura y peligrosa de noche. Algún tiempo, esa calle solía albergar algunos fantasmas, que al intentar atacar eran perseguidos y atrapados por Danny Phantom. De varios que había, sólo quedaron dos; pero al cabo de un mes…se les unió otra más.

En la calle había un motel abandonado, en aquel lugar se refugiaban aquellos tres fantasmas, en la que sólo ser la recepción, estaban dos figuras, una femenina y otra masculina. La muchacha era de largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, ella vestía una blusa azul cielo, un pantalón azul rey y unas botas cafés, ella estaba recargada en la pared contemplando a su acompañante: un muchacho con tonalidad pálida, ojos cafés y cabello negro, traía una camiseta negra con un chaleco de manga corta color azul rey, además de unos jeans negros y tennis color rojo con algunos adornos color negro además de una gorra roja.

–Estúpido –renegó la muchacha. –Eres un estúpido Ashton.

–Cállate Cora. –Ashton dijo groseramente a Cora, acto seguido, tomó su pelotitia y siguió rebotándola contra la pared. –Como si tuvieras algo qué hacer…

–Oye, ya estamos muertos. ¿Por qué te afecta salir a espantar como antes?

–Por ese tonto de Danny…

–¡Shhh! –Cora se acercó a callar con la mano al muchacho. –Sabes que a La Sirena no le gusta hablar de eso.

–¿Sabes? La Sirena lleva viviendo con nosotros un mes y todo de lo que habla es de su venganza contra Phantom.

–Cierto –Cora se sentó al lado de esa chica. –Pero si me preguntas, parece rencor por…desamor…

–¿Desamor?

–Algo está mal con esa chica –volteó hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared. –Ya son las 12:00. A esta hora La Sirena va a acosa a Danny.

–Algo le habrá hecho Phantom en vida para dejarla tan mal. Primero lucha y planea su venganza contra él y en la noche lo adora y va a cantarle exclusivamente a él.

–Pero no vas a negar que la voz de La Sirena es hermosa.

–Tienes razón –la fantasma sonrió.

–¿Hablando de mí de nuevo?

Ashton y Cora voltearon. Ante su presencia estaba otra fantasma; alta, piel ectoplásmica, ojos color rojo que mostraban indiferencia, una larga y sedosa melena oscura, adornada con un simple moño color carmesí, un flequillo de lado que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Lucía un vestido blanco brillante stapless el cual sostenían sus bien dotados pechos, en la cintura traía un cinturón rojo y sus brazos eran cubiertos por largos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo.

–¡Sirena!

–Dejen de llamarme así. –resongó la hermosa chica fantasma del vestido. –No sé cuántas veces voy a repetirles que mi nombre es…

–Sí, sí –interrumpió Cora. Cada que la Sirena aparecía, se sentía celosa de lo bella que su colega era. –Pero si es divertido llamarte Sirena.

–Me da igual –sentenció La Sirena enojada. –Me voy de aquí, tengo que…bueno –en su voz estaba una extraña mezcla de su genuino nerviosismo y su fingida indiferencia. –Ya saben…

–Hey, Sirena –dijo Cora. –¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu historia con Phantom?

–Cuando llegue el momento, ya se los dije.

–Pero, Sirena. No entendemos su comportamiento –sentenció Ashton. –De día planeas como vengarte de él y de noche vas a acosarlo.

–No sé de qué carajo hablas.

–¡Vamos Sirena!

–¡Queremos saber que pasó entre él y tú en vida!

La Sirena soltó un suspiro de resignación. Miró a sus dos colegas y decidió hablar.

–Bien, sólo porque sé que él no me estás esperando. –sus rojizos ojos se llenaron de depresión. –Hasta el día de mi venganza, cada noche, antes de irme les contaré un pedazo de mi historia. Contarla toda me dolería.

Los fantasmas escucharon atentamente a la cruel historia de su querida colega además refugiada. La Sirena se sentó y empezó a relatar:

–Bien, yo fui su novia. Estaba enamorada de él, quería estar a su lado por siempre. Fuera como fuera, él me cuidaba, parecía que también estaba enamorado de mí pero…en cuanto fallecí, se olvidó de mí.

–¿Así de simple? ¿Dedicaste tu vida a él y en cuanto mueres te olvida? –interrogó Cora.

–Exacto. –suspiró La llamada Sirena. –Saber que dejé de importarle me dolió como no tienen idea.

–¿Estás diciendo qué…–Ashton arqueó la ceja con malicia. –, aquella actitud heroica y amable es pura farsa?

–¡Sí! –el rencor de La Sirena estaba llegando a niveles insospechados. –¡Él no es más que un egoísta y mentiroso!

–¿Y aun así lo amaste?

–Sí…para mi desgracia.

–¡Ahora entiendo! –exclamó Cora con el rostro iluminado. –¡Aún lo amas, por eso el acoso!

–¡Pero lo odias por haberse olvidado de ti, por eso la venganza!

–Sí, ahora, si me lo permiten. –con desdén, La Sirena se levantó dio la media vuelta y advirtió. –Y mi nombre es Siren Melody.

–¡Espera, no te vayas aún!

–¿¡POR QUÉ!? –gritó fastidiada Siren Melody.

–Si quieres vengarte de Phantom, podríamos ayudarte.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Recuerdas esto? –inusualmente, Ashton y Cora extendieron sus manos y de ellas salieron llamas. –Poderes de fuego.

–Sí él tiene poderes de fuego, vamos a repelarlos. –secundó Ashton.

–¿Lo harían? ¿Cómo?

–Ay, Sirena. Sólo hay que planear un buen ataque y ya verás. –señaló la chica. –Sólo dinos cuando quieres dar el golpe y nosotros te ayudaremos.

–Gracias –sonrió Siren Melody. –Nada me divertirá más que matarlo.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de los compañeros de Siren Melody.

–¿Matarlo?

–¡Él debe pagar por lo que me hizo! –dijo fríamente Siren Melody, sin importarle la expresión de sus acompañantes, –Ahora, ya debo irme.

Cuando vieron a Siren Melody marcharse, ni Cora ni Ashton dijeron algo, estaban extrañados por la conducta bipolar de la fantasma.

–Nunca entenderé el amor

–Te hace quedar como un estúpido.

Apenas se alejó del motel se hizo invisible y empezó a volar. El aire le parecía perfecto para poder volar a donde ella quisiera. No quería alarmar a nadie de su presencia…aún, porque sabía que llamaran a su querido héroe mitad fantasma y ella no estaba lista para cruzarse cara a cara con él…

Al pasar por la estatua de Danny Phantom, su rostro hermoso y delicado se llenó de una extraña tristeza.

_"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí?"_ ya luego del rostro entristecido, siguió su camino,. Hasta llegar a su destino…la casa de los Fenton. Cautelosamente se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Danny y lo observó dormir:

–Vaya, y pensar que esa pude ser yo –sonrió Siren Melody con ternura. –Pensar que yo pude ser la que se quedara contigo…

Aclaró su garganta, aunque sin entender porque ella ya no tenía garganta, pero era costumbre, entonó una hermosa canción. (*) La tarareaba suavemente…aunque dentro de ella el deseo de venganza se adueñaba de su ser, Ashton y Cora tenían razón. Aún lo amaba, fuera cual fuera el estrago que Danny le provocó Danny que rompiera su ya muerto corazón.

–Cuanto deseo que deseas –sollozó la chica. –Si tan solo pudiera tener corazón, Ja –de nueva cuenta una sonrisa apareció. –Si volviera a tener corazón, es obvio que estaría tan enfermo como siempre.

Seguía contemplándolo dormir, aunque en él no se podía notar la seriedad se notaba más un poco…de inquietud, Siren Melody se dio cuenta.

–¿Eh…? –la chica se acercó cautelosamente a Danny. –¿Estás bien?

Lo que inquietaba al chico era su aliento, el que lo alertaba de la presencia de Siren Melody.

–¡No! –exclamó Siren Melody! –¡No me había pasado esto jamás! Tal vez me acerqué mucho. –la chica se alejó y trató de no volverse a acercar. –Creo que así está bien…

–¿Quién está ahí? –sollozaba en silencio Danny hasta que sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe.

Siren Melody iba a hablar pero prefirió quedarse callada, manteniendo su estado de intangibilidad e invisibilidad.

–¿Quién ahí? –volvió a exclamar a Danny en cuanto se levantó de su cama.

Pero nadie respondió.

–Esto no es gracioso ¿Sabes?

_"¿Y crees que a mí me gusta?_" pensó Siren Melody _"El mismo imbécil de siempre"_

Danny se transformó y se acercó a su ventana, donde estaba Siren Melody, pero no la vió.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No sé –susurró Siren Melody. –Creo que saber si…aún me quieres.

Aunque el chico sintió algo…era algo que no sentía desde la muerte de su querida…

–¿Eleny? –dijo casi velozmente. –¿Eres tú?

–No…–en ese momento Siren Melody sintió tristeza. –Creo que ya no…

–Claro –Danny sonrió triste. –¿Cómo puedo creer que es ella? Ella murió, no creo que esté desperdiciando su muerte acosándome.

–Es mi muerte y yo decido qué hacer con ella –dijo ligeramente enojada Siren Melody –Eres un idiota.

–Mejor trato de olvidarla. No pienso seguir así. –dicho esto, el chico cerró la ventana y regresó a dormir.

Cuando Danny hizo todo eso, Siren Melody la observó, llena de ira. Gran decepción se estaba llevando.

–Si Fenton, duerme todo lo que quieras…pero cuando te mate…¡Cuando te mate, no despertarás jamás! –la chica tomó aire, como si fuera a gritar, sin embargo…ya no quiso –Ya no tengo pulmones, claro. Además, es mejor seguir el plan de Cora y Ashton y te mataré cuando ellos gasten tu energía y sentirás lo que es la muerte. –Siren Melody iba a alejarse pero algo la detuvo. –¿Sabes, Danny? Eres el mismo idiota de siempre…No me extraña en absoluto pero…es divertido recordarte.

Siren Melody se marchó, era el más rápido de los momentos con Danny. Todo había empezado cuando fue el funeral de Eleny, cuando solía hablar con él en las noches aunque no la escuchara, era divertido, aunque dolía.

Cuando Siren Melody por fin pudo irse, observó los cielos, le venían recuerdos a la mente…En el escondite de Cora y Ashton, la chica estaba en una habitación, junto a su hermano:

–¿Qué habrá pasado con la Sirena? –Cora estaba irritada.

–La conoces, ya a lo mejor se quedó con él. –señaló Ashton molesto. –Es capaz de eso y más.

–Por eso en vida no me enamoré.

–En vida solo fumabas.

–Cállate Ashton. Tú eras un drogadicto –sentenció Cora. –Nuestra vida no fue mejor a la de la Sirena.

–Cierto…¿Recuerdas a papá?

–Sí, fue un error mío no dejar de fumar. Y el tuyo seguir metido a esa vida. 8Eh, hermanito?

–Pero ya, la vida sigue.

–Para ellos, no para nosotros.–después empezaron a reír.

La triste historia de los hermanos era que, antes sus nombres eran Cora y Ashton Waters eran parte de una familia acaudalada de Oregon, que a sus 17 años, Cora murió por cirrosis y Ashton tenía 18 años cuando fue asesinado por un mafioso por estar enrolado con el tráfico de drogas. Al final, ambos encontraron refugio en Amity Park.

En ese preciso momento, apareció Siren Melody, pero llena de rabia, enojadísima. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a sus compañeros:

–¡Sirena!

–¿Qué pasó?

–¡Te diré que pasó! –gritoneó Siren Melody? –¡Una semana! ¡En una semana darán el golpe!

–¿Tan pronto?

–¡Pero...Sirena!

–¡Siren Melody! –gritó enojada. –¡Mi nombre es Siren Melody! Y lo que les dije en realmente cierto. La próxima semana ustedes atacaran, cuando Danny esté agotado iré tras él…¡Y la mataré!

La ira desbordaba en la fantasma, sus secuaces la miraron extraño. Como si ella fuera una asesina planeando matar a su víctima…porque era una asesina planeando matar a Danny Phantom, fuera la razón por la que fuera:

–¿Qué te hizo Phantom? –Cora fue picada por el bichito de la curiosidad.

–Nada –Siren Melody volteó a otro lado irritada. –No les contaré hoy. Seguiré acosando a Danny, pero la semana que entra atacarán.

–Ay Sirena –Ashton se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro. –Te vamos a apoyar.

–Vamos a atacarlo y ¡despedazarlo!

–Perfecto –señaló Siren Melody. –En unas semanas. Phantom morirá.

La risa malévola de los tres daba miedo, pero también significó el inicio del final de Danny Phantom. Mientras tanto, el mitad fantasma seguía durmiendo, en su cama, completamente inquieto de lo que podría pasar.

–Eleny…no…no por favor…–luego de esas expresiones intranquilas, despertó, jadeando. –Demonios…¡Demonios! Ahora el recuerdo de Eleny sigue vivo pero…¿Por qué?

Eleny era el motivo de la intranquilidad y las pesadillas de Danny ¿Podría seguir siéndolo?

* * *

Llámenme sádica o lo que quieran pero...¡Amo torturar a Danny! No sé porqué xD La verdad, conociendo bien a Korra y Ash,no sé de donde saqué la base para los hermanos Waters xD En fin, al menos saben el comportamiento bipolar que Siren Melody tendrá durante toda la historia x3

Bueno, en mi página dejo la canción para que la escuchen x3

**Próximo Capítulo - **_"Debilidad"_ Danny ya no tiene la fortaleza de antes desde que Eleny se fue, así que su primera batalla contra Cora y Ashton con Siren Melody como espectadora, puede que no sea tan fácil.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Debilidad

Hola! Por lo que veo, a nadie le está gustando el fic. Lo que me da tristeza porque trabajé mucho en ella y quiero terminarla en enero, antes de mi hiatus. Bien, no estoy de humor, pero sentía que ya era hora de ver como Ashton y Cora destrozan a Danny, y bueno, a los que les interese leer esto, gracias. Soy feliz de que en verdad les guste, a los que no, bien. Es su vida.

Además, tenganme compasión, escribir escenas DxS para mí jamás ha sido fácil, pero así es esto -.-

Bueno, la canción que usaré es "Guilty" de "The Rasmus" y más o menos une la culpa de Danny y de cómo le afectará durante el transcurso de la historia.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**III**

**Debilidad**

"_**Culpable, vacío,  
tú sabes que me haces sentir así  
Culpable, tan culpable  
vacío, tan vacío  
tú sabes que me haces sentir así"**_

_-The Rasmus _

"_Guilty"_

El preciado día había llegado. El intensivo entrenamiento que destruyó medio motel que estaba listo para dar sus frutos. Cora y Ashton estaban listos para atacar a Danny Phantom. Siren Melody les dio el plan; atacar a Danny hasta que se cansara y/o vomitara sangre, aunque algún miembro roto también aportaba mucho, entre más débil estuviera él…mejor serían las cosas.

En la noche. Alrededor de las ocho, los tres fantasmas se hicieron invisibles y esperaban en el Centro Comercial, donde se supone que tendría una cita con Sam. Ese mismo día…

–Hey Sirena –decía Cora mientras estaba recargada en una columna de una tienda, junto a sus secuaces. –¿Qué harás cuando lleguen?

–¿Debo hacer algo? –replicó Siren Melody. Iba a sentir unos profundos celos pero no era hora de atacar.

–No eres divertida, Sirena. Nos vas a dejar el plato fuerte y tú comerás las sobras –regañaba Ashton a la soprano. –¿Por qué no atacamos los tres ya?

–No. No es hora. No me importa que no lo agote yo, pero eso sí. No lo maten, ese es mi trabajo –los terroríficos ojos rojos de Siren Melody estaban mostrando ira.

–Sirena, es de noche. Dinos la última parte de tu historia.

La fantasma miró mal a su compañera. La iba a matar sino fuera porque no podía. Cora supo que claro que no era momento de hacer esa pregunta, pero se moría por saber y con su mirada suplicante se lo pedía.

–Ya –Siren Melody suspiro enojada. –Me dejó morir y así los conocí.

–Sirena. Objetivo a las 8:07 de la noche –Ashton avisó de la presencia del enemigo.

Los tres fijaron en que Danny y Sam estaban llegando. No parecían una pareja, los estragos del recuerdo de Eleny aún intervenían en su relación. Siren Melody sonrió con malicia.

–¿Qué le hacemos a la novia?

–No le hagan nada, no la toquen siquiera…hasta que yo lo indique.

–Amabas a Phantom en vida…¿Eh?

–Cállate –reclamó de nuevo la pelinegra. –Ataquen a Danny, cuando yo les diga que ataquen a Sam, háganlo.

–Seguiremos tus órdenes Sirena.

–Al pie de la letra.

–Ahora esperen –la sonrisa malévola regresó. –Veamos las escenas románticas.

–¿Nostalgia?

–Ya cállense y observen.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, esperando su oportunidad. Mientras tanto, ahí estaban Danny y Sam, juntos de nuevo, todo hubiera sido igual a como era antes de la llegada de Eleny. Pero era imposible. Estaban tomados de la mano, él sosteniendo una paleta de hielo, ella un refresco.

–Gracias por invitarme, Danny. Empezaba a aburrirme en casa. –Sam trataba de sonreír.

–Te lo agradezco a ti por aceptar.

Silencio…Silencio incómodo

–Ya no puedo.

–¿Qué?

–¡Tú y yo sabemos que sales conmigo porque extrañas a Eleny! ¡Ya ni siquiera me amas a mí!

Siren Melody sonrió. Eso era música para sus oídos fantasmas.

–¿De qué hablas? –expresó Danny sorprendido. –No te comprendo.

–Cuando murió Eleny aún estabas enamorado de ella. La quieres aún, no importa cuanto lo intentemos, acéptalo.

–Pero Sam, escucha –el muchacho se sentía mal. –Claro que aún te quiero.

–Pero aún la amas a ella.

–De hecho, de alguna manera estaba enamorado de las dos. O te seguía amando pero me confundí con Eleny.

Siren Melody explotó internamente. Adiós sonrisa malévola, hola boca torcida por la rabia.

–Sirena…

–Esperen. –dijo la soprano. –Yo les aviso.

Ashton empezó a sentir ciertos nervios. Cora sentía ansias, quería ver la cara de Siren Melody al ver a Danny débil, podría borrarle la expresión de odio que traía.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿No estarás confundido?

–Yo no sé ¡Ya no sé! –protestó Danny. –Algo sentía por Eleny, pero siempre te quise. Eso sí.

–Oh, claro. Pero mira…supongo que Eleny estaría siempre en tu memoria.

–Era tu mejor amiga.

–Era tu novia.

Esa pizquita de olvido e hipocrecía en la pareja era una punzada para la joven soprano. Pero no…aún no…

–Siempre voy a quererla. Cuando estaba en reposo me dedicó una canción.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Era una chica especial.

–Eso sin duda.

"_Hipócritas, igual que siempre"_

–Pero…¿En qué estamos pensando? ¡Eleny debe seguir amándote! –se volvió a reprochar.

–Sí, tienes razón. No puedo regresar contigo cuando mi novia está muerta.

–Tienes razón.

Sonrisas e inquietud era lo que obtenía la chica por escuchar la plática. Sólo le traían más problemas.

–Cuando diga ya. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido –dijeron los hermanos nerviosos. ¿Cómo era posible que Siren Melody no tuviera paciencia para no matar a Danny pero si para escuchar esa dolorosa plática?

–Bien –replicó.

–Ya entiendo –decía Danny algo decepcionado. –No sabes lo dura que ha sido mi vida sin ella.

–Te comprendo a la perfección. Ella era mi mejor amiga, también me siento rara sin ella.

–Sí, extraño su sonrisa.

–Yo extraño su forma de ser, tan cálido y tímido.

–Sí. Cierto.

Ya casi era la hora…

–Sirena…

–Sé paciente Cora –pedía la chica. –Yo diré cuando sea la hora.

"_La Sirena tiene un plan y me gusta"._ Pensaba Cora.

–Pero, en serio…admito que cuando la conocí sentí muchos celos de ella en el rostro de Sam se dibujó una sonrisa triste. –Ella era maravillosa…y atraía tu atención.

–¿Por eso todo ese drama? –era increíble que Danny se diera cuenta meses después.

–Sí, supongo.

Se rieron por algunos momentos. Pero luego se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos y luego, ruborizadas se acercaron lentamente. Ibas a besarse y eso encendió las alarmas de Siren Melody.

–¿Y ahora?

–¡YA! –gritó a los cuatro vientos Siren Melody, irritada. –¡Ataquen!

Ashton y Cora obedecieron y saltaron a la acción. De nuevo la sonrisa malévola en el rostro de facciones finas de la soprano.

–Pero no lo maten, aún…

Entonces, aún en invisibilidad, los hermanos se acercaron a la pareja y les gritaron…

–¡FUEGO! –después, ambos hermanos lanzaron ráfagas.

Danny se alertó de las ráfagas de fuego y usó un escudo para defenderse…y a Sam…pero se apartaron.

–¿¡Pero qué…!?

–¡Phantom, años sin verte! –exclamó Cora en tono amable-sarcástico. –Lamento si estropeamos tu cita.

–¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Cora –Ashton señaló a su hermana y luego a él. –Ashton, estuvimos un percance hace meses.

–¡Bah! ¡Un día con más calma hablamos! –a Cora no le gustaban las formalidades. –Sí es que La Sirena no te mata…¡Ahora a pelear!

–¡Vete Sam! ¡Ve y resguárdate! –le gritó Danny a Sam, esta asintió y corrió.

–¡Bleh! Eres ridícula Sam –susurró para si Siren Melody.

Sam se alejó de la escena algunos metros. Pero procurando ver…¿A su novio?

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –se preguntó Sam.

–Mira Phantom…no tenemos toda la noche así que ¿Vas a pelear o qué?

Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Danny y lo paralizo. ¿Por qué era tan débil e incapaz? Tanto Sam como Siren Melody se extrañaron de eso.

–¡Adelante Phantom! ¿O le temes a nuestro fuego?

–¿Fuego?

–¡Este! –Cora arrojó ráfaga de fuego. Danny lo esquivó.

El mitad fantasma se hartó de los ataques de fuego de Cora y Ashton y se transformó. Flotó a la altura de los hermanos.

–¡Recordé que ustedes son los del ataque al motel!

–¡Vaya, ya era hora!

–¡Hay que pelear amigo!

Danny lanzó rayos para atacar a los hermanos para que ellos no lo persiguieran, pero Cora lo persiguió…y trató de lanzarle una bola en llamas el cual Danny destruyó con un potente rayo. Ashton emboscó a Danny con un puñetazo en el estómago.

–¡Qué débil! –se burló Cora.

Sam corrió hacía donde estaba Danny mientras que Siren Melody voló para visualizar la batalla.

–¿A quién llamas débil?

–Nuestro trabajo es debilitarlo para que La Sirena lo mate.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo hablan?

–¡NO TE INTERESA! –Ashton atacó mal pero Danny resguardó.

El mitad fantasma aprovechó para darle un puñetazo a Cora pero esta no lo sintió.

–¡Ectoplasma, idiota!

–¡Argh!

–¡Danny!

Siren miró a Sam. Sintió algo de compasión por la gótica y miró de nuevo la pelea…quiso detenerla, le traían recuerdos…pero sus ojos se llenaban de luz roja y miró con rabía.

–¡Estúpido, está débil!

Ashton trató de lanzarle una ráfaga pero Danny, tontamente, divisó nieve artificial y trató de hacer una bola de nieve, lo cual Ashton quemó.

–Al parecer no te quedan recursos…¿Eh?

Sam quería llorar, Siren Melody no, el sadismo dentro de su ser no la dejaba sentir aquellas emociones humanas que solía sentir en vida.

"_En vista de que ya no sé qué hacer…"_

En aquel instante, cuando Cora iba a lanzar otro rayo, el mitad fantasma la emboscó con su cola.

–¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas?

–No te voy a decir eso.

–Hazlo el muchacho amenazaba con usar el termo para capturarla. –O te irás.

–¡Que no! –Ashton intentó arrojar una bola de fuego pero de nuevo, él la esquivó. –¡Jamás te diremos!

La soprano fantasma observó amenazadoramente a Danny, Cora y Ashton decidieron hablar.

–No te diremos todo sobre ella, pero prepárate, que es fuerte. –repuso Ashton. –Ahora…¿Vamos a seguir charlando o ya vamos a pelear?

Claro que Cora quería pelear pero algo la detenía. Veía a Danny y veía un tremenda cansancio "Por eso no pudo…ahora entiendo". Después miró a su jefa y la vio asentir con la cabeza señal de retiro.

–Eres demasiado débil para nosotros, regresaremos cuando seas más fuerte, cuando seas igual a antes y no un estúpido. Vámonos Ashton.

–Pero… –replicó Ashton enojado y haciendo berrinche. –¡Quiero seguir peleando!

–La jefa nos dijo que no más.

–¿Y desde cuándo La Sirena es nuestra jefa?

–¡Vámonos idiota! –dijo Cora a su hermano. Después miró a Danny. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Con decepción en el rostro, Siren Melody se retiró antes que sus compañeros los cuales la siguieron. Aún enojados, claro está. Mientras se alejaban del lugar…

–¿Qué ocurrió, Sirena?

–Gracias por considerarme su jefa –la fantasma seguía sin mostrar emoción. –Pero soy menor que ustedes y llevo poco de muerta.

–¡Queríamos seguir luchando! ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? –se quejaba el chico.

–Verán, esto es difícil. Danny se debilitó. Justo lo que esperaba de él.

–¿A qué se debió?

–Bien…sobre eso. –de la mirada fría pasó a la compasiva. –No he peleado en meses, por eso pensé que sería sencillo pero resultó demasiado sencillo.

–¿Volveremos a enfrentarnos a él? –preguntó Ashton curioso.

–Mañana. Regresaré a su habitación esta noche para vigilarlo y saber dónde estará mañana. –señaló Sren Melody revelando otro motivo para su acoso diario.

–Si tan sólo hubieras sido _yandere*_ –dijo Cora sonriente. –Todo sería divertido.

–Sigan soñando, tontos. –Siren Melody les siguió la corriente. Pero entonces, se detuvo, para luego decirle a sus subordinados. –Váyanse ahora, yo los veré después, debo meditar algunas cosas. –dijo la chica, después, se fue sin rumbo conocido. Los hermanos simplemente se fueron sin decir nada. Cuando Siren Melody quería meditar, era mejor no decir nada.

En el centro comercial, un agotado y reflexivo Danny miraba todo su entorno, lo que Cora y Ashton destruyeron y él no hizo nada por detenerlos. Entonces Sam se acercó a él, pasando su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo:

–Hiciste lo que pudiste –dijo Sam sonriente. No era muy común que ella fuera la voz de la razón. Pero él la necesitaba. –Cora y Ashton eran fuertes.

–Lo sé, pero…¿Por qué no pude con ellos?

–Los ataques de fantasmas cesaron un mes antes de la llegada de los Moon.

–Y aparecieron tres meses después –luego, bajó la mirada. –Con el ataque de la serpiente.

Y el silencio incómodo regresó. Sin más.

–¿Y si Joyce tiene razón? ¿Y si yo maté a Eleny?

–Tú no la mataste. –los ojos violetas de Sam se llenaron de tristeza. –Fue la serpiente.

–Pero fue mi culpa. Prácticamente yo la maté.

–Pero, Danny…

–Te veo luego…–el chico se despidió con una sonrisa triste. Luego se dio la media vuelta y se fue volando.

En el cielo nocturno volvió a recordarla. Volvió a recordar su hermoso rostro, sus adorables ojos cafés, sus labios con labial rosa sabor a fresa, su largo, sedoso y oscuro cabello que al agitarlo o acariciarlo despedía un olor a flores de campo. Todo el encanto europeo en ella.

Recordó cuando la conoció en aquella cena de sus familias. Cuando tuvo su primera plática larga con ella, dónde se dieron cuenta de serían grandes amigos, la charla en la que sus secretos fueron revelados, todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos…hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Cada que Eleny se negaba a estar con él, él insistía en recuperarla a toda costa…en el restaurante, durante la hostilidad era él quien la buscaba, quien provocaba todo…puede que desde el inicio fuera culpa de Sam y Joyce, pero también era su culpa por insistirle.

–Ah, es cierto. Todo mi culpa también –tuvo que aceptar el mitad fantasma con desesperación.

En el momento divisó el parque donde siempre estuvo con ella, la misma banca y se sentó en ella siempre a su lado. Lentamente se acercó a aquellas banca y se sentó en ella, para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero…en el árbol detrás, estaba Siren Melody, reflexionando.

–Ah, esto no es posible –susurró la soprano–No he ido a verlo en días desde que me puse a entrenar a Ash y Cora. ¿Cómo tendré cara para verlo de nuevo?

–¿Hola? –preguntó Danny detectando la tenue voz de Siren Melody.

–Ay no –se quejó –Tengo que irme de aquí.

–¿Tú no eres la misma que me ha molestado en mi casa?

No respondió, simplemente, con ingenio aventó una rama hacia los ojos del chico y huyó, pero volando se reprimió por no haber usado invisibilidad. Una estrategia estúpida pero eficaz.

–¿Qué fue eso?

Entonces, se puso a pensar en lo que Cora y Ashton le dijeron…

"_La Sirena vendrá a matarte pronto…"_

–Pero…¿Quién es la Sirena? ¿Y por qué me quiere a mí?

Después, en el motel, ahora destruido parcialmente debido al entrenamiento de Cora y Ashton, Siren Melody regresó y vio a sus subordinados descansar.

–¿De qué demonios descansan?

–¡Oh!

–¡Sirena!

–Cállense –interrumpió Siren Melody enojada, para luego sentarse cerca de sus compañeros. –No sé por qué descansan, los ataques de Danny ya no son como los recuerdo. Ahira son bastante mediocres.

–¿Mediocres, eh? –rió Cora. –¿Por qué no vas por él de una vez?

–Pensándolo bien…no lo quiero débil. Quiero que matarlo sea un reto.

–Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Sirena –secundó Ashton. –¿Qué haremos mañana?

–No harán nada. No van a pelear.

Tanto Ashton como Cora se sorprendieron. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Era otro de esos momentos de bipolaridad que la atacaban

–¿Qué?

–Nada, lo que oyeron. No van a atacar a nadie. –replicó enojada la chica del vestido blanco. –Verán, ahora que Danny sabe que voy por él…entrenará mucho más duro, aunque no tenga ni la más mínima idea de qué trata mi poder…

–A lo mejor el muy tonto cree que también tienes poderes de fuego, o hielo como él.

–Muero por saber cómo reaccionará a tu voz, Sirena.

–Ah, eso es definitivo, mis queridos –supo decir Siren Melody. –Ya deseo ver cómo se le destroza el oído de escucharme, literalmente.

–¿Lo harás sola?

–Por ahora, Cora. Por ahora…si requiero de su ayuda, se los pediré.

Siren Melody miró el reloj, eran las 10:11 de la noche…un último acoso a Danny antes del ultimátum no estaría mal ¿O sí? Y claro que Cora y Ashton detectaban su intención.

–¿Sirena…no estarás pensando en…?

–Si –interrumpió la soprano. –Quiero darle por última vez el privilegio de escucharme antes de matarlo.

–Está bien…

–Si tú quieres.

–Además, ahora que estoy a punto de saber el motivo de su debilidad, es mejor intentar explotar eso ¿No creen?

–Ah, me gusta como piensas, jefa.

El ataque pudo ser demasiado sencillo para ellos, pero tenían razón, dar ventaja ahora era opción.

* * *

Siren Melody se presentó de nueva cuenta ante su amado/odiado Danny a la medianoche. Ella no presentó emoción al verlo, ni una sola emoción….solo unos ojos opacos, carentes de brillo y una sonrisa malévola.

–Aprovecha mi voz por última vez, Danny Phantom, porque cuando te mate, jamás la escucharás de nuevo.

Volvió a entonar la sueva melodía que todas las noches tarareaba para él, como si fuera la última presentación en un escenario…con más sentimiento, porque ese era el lado amable de su voz y pronto se acabaría. Llegaría el lado malo, aquel que destruiría a Danny Phantom…hacía falta que él dejara esa debilidad para poder vencer a Siren Melody, fuera cual fuera. Mientras dormía…¿Tenía un plan?

* * *

Bueno, no soy buena en las batallas y este fic es 35 por ciento batallas así que no sé cómo le voy a hacer xDDD Y aunque estudié detenidamente toooooodos los poderes de Danny no pude hacer una sincronización con los poderes de Korra y Ash, digo, Cora y Ashton xD Y no se preocupen, Siren Melody ya peleará :3

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_"Misteriosa Destrucción"_ \- El ataque de Siren Melody empieza, Danny ha superado su debilidad y ahora ellos se podrán ver cara a cara...¿Luego de tanto tiempo?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Misteriosa Destrucción

Hola! Sí, ya sé que tardé en publicar el capítulo pero es que, el estrés no se me fue saliendo de vacaciones; ya saben, haters en Pokémon, en TLoK -No, no fui feliz con el final -.- -y aparte otros proyectos en puerta porque, me retiro en enero por mi hiatus para estudiar. Aunque, en este caso no, me quedaré hasta que logré terminar, ya ocupándome de un solo fic ya no será tanta carga ;)

Bueno, aquí ya está el capítulo, luego de tanto. Cómo mencioné, aquí se enfrentan Siren Melody y Danny, y claro que empezará -o bueno, creo- lo bueno :D Claaaaaaaro que se abren heridas del pasado y las cosas entre el Team Phantom y el Team Siren se van a poner intensas xD Pero apenas es la primera batalla, mientras publico esto estaré terminando los capítulo de este y el capítulo 5 de HGL Tales -ya casi lo termino, paciencia xDD

Ya, no tengo más qué decir xD

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**IV**

**Misteriosa Destrucción**

"_**Había épocas en mi vida en que estaba de rodillas**_

_**Ahora estoy encima**_

_**En lo profundo de mi corazón, lo sé**_

_**Simplemente recuerdo que me apuñalaban por la espalda**_

_**Se fue y muy profundo me lastimó"**_

_-The Rasmus_

"_Back in the pictures"_

Un cielo azul precioso adornaba Amity Park, todo marchaba bien. O al menos la mayoría. En la casa Fenton, Danny no se la pasaba bien, estaba en su habitación junto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, semidesnudo y curando heridas en brazos, piernas y car. Raspones, moretones, cosas que no ocurrían en mucho tiempo, pero el intensivo entrenamiento las hacía regresar. El entrenamiento consistía en practicar con artefactos hechos por su padre, los cuales tenían que hacer mejorar; su vuelo, fuerza, intangibilidad, invisibilidad, además de ataques básicos.

El entrenamiento tuvo que hacerse, desde el ataque de Cora y Ashton en el centro comercial y la perfecta descripción de La Sirena, como ellos les decían lo forzaron a conseguir más fuerza. Mientras miraba las heridas en su cara en el espejo, pensaba.

–La Sirena –se preguntó. –¿Quién es ella y que quiere?

Entonces sonó un pequeño golpecito en el vidrio de la ventana. Cuando se acercó a ella, eran nada más y nada menos que Tucker y Sam.

–¡Hey Danny! ¡Recibimos tu mensaje, vámonos! –gritó el moreno.

–¡Enseguida voy!

Aún adolorido, pudo aterrizar bien. Sam lo ayudó a sostenerse.

–¿Estuviste entrenando?

–Ah, sí –replicó Danny fastidiado. –Sí, y lo odio.

–¿Es por lo de Ashton y Cora?

–¿Cora y Ashton? –preguntó Tucker. –¿Quiénes son?

–Son dos fantasmas a los que me enfrenté hace tiempo, en la emboscada del hotel. Hace unos días volví a saber de ellos.

–¿Una jefa?

–Se llama "La Sirena", o al menos así le decían. Dice que tiene por mí y quiere venganza.

–Comprendo.– mintió Tucker. No entendía casi nada pero no el momento para revelarlo. –Pero…¿Ni siquiera sabes qué poder tiene ¿O sí?

–No lo sé pero…algo es seguro…ella tal vez sea fuerte. Mucho más de lo que puedo imaginar.

–Ah –dijo relajado el _geek._ –Supongo que debe ser un fantasma de poder inferior.

–Lo mismo espero. –señaló el mitad fantasma.

Luego de eso, los tres partieron. Mientras tanto, en el motel, Siren Melody era arreglada por Cora, mientras Ashton veía.

–Sólo somos fantasmas, ya no puedes arreglarla.

–Cállate Ashton, hoy La Sirena pelea contra Phantom. Quiero que luzca bien para cuando lo mate.

–¿Es eso necesario, Sirena? –preguntó el muchacho señalando la mano de Cora sosteniendo el cepillo para cabello.

–No –dijo Siren Melody sonriente. –Pero dejémosla soñar ¿No creen?

–¿Cuál es tu estrategia? –Cora seguía cepillando el cabello de Siren Melody.

–No lo sé por ahora…pero quiero que por favor, por favor mantengan su distancia.

–¿Qué? ¿No veremos la pelea?

–Sí, pero no hagan nada. Es una orden. –dijo la soprano acomodándose el cabello. –Gracias Cora.

–Ah, cuando gustes.

–Ya vámonos chicos ¿Está bien?

Luego los chicos partieron del motel. Ambos grupos marchaban hacía lo que sería el campo de batalla, aunque Danny aún no lo supiera.

Mientras tanto, Joyce también se dirigía hacia aquel mismo lugar, pero pensativa. Al despertar, algo le decía que debía partir hacía el parque, como si algo importante fuera a ocurrir:

–Bien, ya salí –se decía, susurrando. –Pero no le veo el sentido. –Y entonces, en ese preciso, el trío pasó por encima de ella, y Joyce pudo distinguirlos antes de que se hicieran invisibles. –¿Pero qué…?

Y sin más, los persiguió.

Siren Melody estaba en la parte más concurrida de la Ciudad, ya estaba ahí. Observó su entorno. Todo estaba tranquilo, Ashton y Cora aparecieron a su lado.

–Bueno, es hora.

–Suerte Sirena –Cora abrazó a la soprano.

–¡Lo harás bien jefa! –Ashton se unió al abrazo. A pesar de todo, los hermanos realmente querían a Siren Melody. Después, los hermanos se alejaron.

El bello cielo azul se tornó de un rojo intenso, el sol era reemplazado por nubes grises y truenos misteriosos, la gente transeúnte se sorprendía por el repentino cambio de cielo. Entonces, de aquel entorno carmesí como la sangre emergió la fantasmagórica figura envuelta en blanco de la chica, su sonrisa malvada y sus ojos color sangre mostraban ira.

–Buen día, Amity Park –dijo hipócritamente. –Espero que estén listos –alzando sus brazos inició el ataque. –¡Para su perdición!

De un modo agudo, la bella chica empezó a entonar una amarga melodía*, la cual cautivó a los presentes, pero en cuanto la gente quedó fuera de sí por la voz, ella sonrió malévolamente y lanzó un estruendoso grito con el cual aturdió a todos y además, empezaron a salir grietas del asfalto y se empezaron a derrumbar edificios.

–¡Vamos Sirena! –gritó Cora admirando el show.

El volumen de voz de Siren Melody aumentaba, con el cual atraía a una aturdida Joyce. –¿Pero qué? –la noruega se tapaba los oídos para que no escuchar la voz potente. Pero decidió tomar su celular. Parecía decidida a hacer una llamada. –_Drittsekk*_

A la distancia, el estrepitoso grito alcanzó al mitad fantasma y a sus amigos.

–¿Pero qué? –se preguntaba Danny cubriéndose los oídos.

* * *

–¿Será un fantasma? –Sam también se cubría. Pero el sonido era fuerte.

–Supongo, pero no ha habido ataques en un mes.

Danny alcanzó a escuchar como sonaba su celular y se sorprendió al ver que era…

–¿Joyce?

–_Drittsekk._ –respondió groseramente la chica. –_Kommer hit…*_

–¿Para qué?

–¡A menos que estés sordo, sabrás de ese espantoso ruido que hasta acá se escucha! ¡Estoy cerca del causante, ven ahora!

–¡Iré, no te preocupes! –aclamó el chico para luego colgar. –Sé de dónde viene el ruido, vamos. –y dando la orden, los tres se fueron.

Siren Melody era la estrella del show. La reina del caos en ese momento, lo extraño era que no atacaba gente directamente, sólo destruía calles, con su canto convertido en grito, era destructivo…la bella voz destructora. Joyce se refugiaba, el ataque era potente, pero no dejaba de observar a la chica…le parecía familiar casi como si fuera…como si fuera _ella_.

–¿Dónde está ese bastardo? –se preguntaba la ojiverde tratando de reconocer a la soprano.

Ashton y Cora observaban el dulce espectáculo de la destrucción. Entonces, visualizaron la llegada del Team Phantom. Cora sonrió, lo que seguía sería el plato fuerte.

–Mira quién llegó, Ashton –la chica llamó a su hermano.

–Esto se va a poner bueno –proclamó Ashton. –Desearía saber cómo va a acabar todo.

–Luego de un mes, Danny Phantom y Siren Melody, juntos de nuevo. –Cora desbordaba ansiedad.

–No sé por qué siento que no habrá tensión romántica.

El trío ya estaba ahí, Danny ya estaba ahí y notaba la espalda cubierta con un larguísimo cabello y alcanzó a escuchar la risa malévola.

–¡Deja en paz a mi ciudad! –gritó el mitad fantasma.

–¿Qué? –de inmediato, Siren Melody se pasmó y volteó.

Insólitamente, Siren Melody se encontró con Danny Phantom, frente a frente. Ella tenía una mezcla de sentimientos; ira y alegría juntos, él, buscaba recordar dónde había visto aquel rostro antes…donde vio a esa chica de facciones delicadas, larga melena oscura y ojos color carmesí…

–¿Qué ella no se parece a…?

–Sí –Sam interrumpió a Tucker. –Pero…no puede ser ella.

Entonces, las mentes de la soprano fantasma y el chico mitad fantasma se nublaron. _Un recuerdo._

_**~FlashBack~**_

Era un día tranquilo, de esos hermosos días con un hermoso cielo azul y resplandeciente de comida favorita, ya que él sostenía un hot-dog con mostaza y ella un refresco.

–¿Estás seguro qué no quieres comer algo?

–Ah –suspiró Eleny. –Una, no tengo hambre, dos, mi dieta me lo prohíbe, cariñito. Gracias, de todos modos.

–Explica el refresco, entonces –dijo con el puro afán de hacerla enojar.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen "Sólo vives una vez".

–¿Y entonces?

–Cállate Fenton –respondió la noruega enojada.

–Ok –renegó Danny para después usar un tono de voz ciertamente…seductor. –Perdóname cariño.

–No sé –Eleny rió traviesamente. –¿Tengo qué?

–¡No empecemos!

–Está bien –la chica empezó a carcajearse. –Sólo si me besas,

–Fue más fácil de lo que creí. –dijo el mitad fantasma. Luego, se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso. –¿Ahora?

–Te perdono, amorcito. –respondió Eleny con ternura. Una ternura de la cual era imposible no caer enamorado.

El paseo siguió tranquilo, sin embargo, pasaron por un motel (el mismo motel donde viven Siren Melody, Cora y Ashton).

–Ah, ese –Danny se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Es un motel, cerró mucho antes de que yo naciera. Meses antes de tu llegada hubo un altercado aquí, había como diez fantasmas, tuve que luchar contra ellos. Creo que aún hay más.

–¿Tú solo? –en los ojos de la chica empezaron a verse destellos. –¡Ah, qué genial!

–Se supone que iban a demoler este lugar, pero no sé.

–Deje de vanagloriarse y mejor lléveme a casa.

–Está bien.

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

En cuanto los ojos verdes de Danny se cruzaron con los ojos rojos de Siren Melody, volvieron en sí. Aquel recuerdo los bloqueó a ambos sin motivo.

–Danny Phantom...–Siren Melody dijo malévolamente mientras sonreía. –Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

–¿Nos conocemos? –Danny arqueó la ceja, intrigado, de todos modos.

–Ah –Cora soltó una carcajada mirando a la distancia. –Nunca debió decir eso.

–Phantom se metió en problemas.

Siren Melody mostró un rostro de sorpresa, que luego pasó a ser de enojo.

–¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo…–la soprano mostraba una pizca de esperanza desilusión en su rostro, pero entonces, cambió de expresión. –¡Soy Siren Melody!

Joyce, Sam y Tucker buscaban en su memoria, el rostro, la expresión, inclusive…pero sólo se confundían.

–Has sido mi presa durante un mes, por eso te conozco.

–¿Un mes? –apenas artículo el fantasma, entonces, susurró para sí. –Ese es el tiempo que lleva…

–¡Suficiente, idiota! –gritó la soprano enfurecida. No quería escuchar ni un solo susurro del chico. –Menos charla y más pelea.

–Lo mismo digo.

Antes de que Danny pudiera atacar, Siren Melody ya había dado el golpe inicial, pero el mitad fantasma, lo esquivó. No comprendía los golpes directos de la chica fantasma, ni la rabia anormal. Era cierto, varios de sus enemigos lo odiaban, pero jamás vio un odio como el de ella.

Jamás.

–¿No piensas atacar? Bah, qué aburrido. –la soprano hizo un puchero, un puchero que hizo que Danny se enterneciera por algunos segundos.

–Veo que ese no es tu máximo poder ¿Eh?

–Ni tampoco el tuyo. Dudo que en verdad me derrotes…mandé a Cora y Ashton para que te debilitaran pero tú ya eras débil, amigo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Tú eres la Sirena, entonces?

–Sí. Pero…¡Oh por el amor de Dios, vine a matarte! –Siren Melody fue capaz de expresar su frustración. –entonces, cuando Siren Melody iba a atacar, Danny pudo reaccionar y arrojó un gran rayo fantasma que lanzó hacía ella y la aturdió. –¿Qué?

–¿Pelearás, Sirena? –Danny frunció el ceño, pero sonreía. Quería pelear contra ella, quería saber la verdad.

–Hmm… –mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la tierra en su ectoplásmica piel. Siren Melody sonrió con malicia. –Finalmente un golpe, Phantom.

–No soy tan débil como tú crees.

–¡Demuéstralo, idiota! –gritó la soprano volviendo en sí.

Volaron y empezaron a pelear a mano armada, los golpes de la soprano surtían efecto, no sentía dificultad en golpear al mitad fantasma y él tampoco creía que ella fuera fuerte y poderosa como Cora y Ashton aseguraban.

–¿Quién es ella…? –preguntó Sam, impactada con la escena.

–Es poderosa…–es lo único que supo responder Tucker. –Sólo mira, si su voz hizo eso…

–Pero ella aún me asusta –Sam observaba los ataques de la soprano. –No sé si Danny esté listo para esto…

–No podemos dudar de ella tampoco.

Pero Joyce era cosa aparte, detrás de los golpes de Siren Melody sentía una energía, un aura gris ya conocida, pero corrompida por una clase de energía negativa.

Venganza.

–Esa chica tiene algo que en serio se me hace familiar…–Joyce sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar, mientras sus ojos se movían al ritmo y dirección del espíritu –Podría decir que Siren Melody se parece a…–pero al escucharse decir eso, se detuvo y siguió grabando.

–La Sirena intenta dar su máximo –dijo Cora prestando atención a la batalla. –Pero no será suficiente para matar a Phantom.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Observa! –Ashton señaló de nuevo el campo de batalla.

De nuevo Siren Melody intentó usar su potente voz contra el mitad fantasma pero él lo erradió con su lamento fantasmagórico que hizo que el ataque de la soprano fuera desviado.

–Malparido…

–¡No sé qué quieras, pero en realidad me hartaste! –renegó Danny fastidiado. –Dime quién eres en realidad y por qué quieres matarme.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siren Melody soltó una risita y una mirada malévola…era una maldita, su odio ya no tenía límites.

–No tengo por qué decirte ahora…son cosas que descubrirás con el paso del tiempo.

Y de nuevo, los ojos rojos y los ojos verdes se impactaron, pero no hubo más que odio emanando de ellos enviándole un mensaje al enemigo. Cuando Siren Melody iba a atacar de nuevo a Danny, él reaccionó y con un rayo derribo a la soprano, ambos estaban débiles pero querían continuar luchando y más ella.

–¡No, Sirena! –exclamaron asustados los hermanos.

Joyce también empezó a sentir angustia y preocupación por Siren Melody pero no se explicó por qué, entonces, decidió irse de ahí, corriendo:

"_Siren Melody…¿Quién eres tú?"_

Danny se acercó a una debilitada Siren Melody y sacó el termo Fenton, pero tanto Cora y Ashton cuyo Sam y Tucker no se sentían capaces de moverse a hacer algo…ni aún viendo que Siren Melody se sentía terrible.

–Hasta nunca, Siren Melody –y justo cuando él iba a capturarla, otra vez un recuerdo nubló su mente. _Ella. _Era su Eleny, que algo trataba de decirle en sus memorias. –¿Eleny…?

–No…–susurró la soprano sorprendida.

–¡Sirena! –gritaron al unísono Cora y Ashton que se acercaron a auxiliar a su jefa.

–Estoy bien…–débilmente se levantó con la ayuda de Cora. –Creo que hoy no podré matarte, Phantom. Pero descuida, volveremos a vernos.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó adonado Danny, al notar la inmediata presencia de los hermanos.

–Ella es nuestra jefa, No íbamos a perdernos la oportunidad de verte morir, pero no se pudo. –lamentó Ashton sarcásticamente.

–Vaya, eres mucho más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos. Eso es bueno. –la burla la completó Cora.

Antes de marcharse, en un descuido de Danny, Siren Melody le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, aún débil, esta le dijo:

–Pronto sabrás lo que es morir con el corazón enfermo y roto. Me voy a vengar de ti ¿Entendiste? –después, ella junto a sus secuaces, se fue.

El chico mitad fantasma pudo levantarse, pero sus dos amigos se acercaron a él. Sam revisó que tenía heridas leves.

–Al menos estás bien.

–¿La conocías?

–Se me hace familiar pero no la recuerdo…

–Odio decir esto pero…–Tucker tragó saliva. –Tiene un cierto parecido a…

–Lo sé, eso estaba pensando yo también. Cuando iba a atraparla, un recuerdo de Eleny me lo impidió.

–Destrozó una pequeña parte de la ciudad y además dejó temporalmente sordas a algunas personas. –Sam hizo un rápido recuento de los daños.

–Bueno, pudo ser peor.– dijo el mitad fantasma en un intento de consolarse pero…Danny se daba cuenta, Siren Melody era hasta ahora una de las mayores rivales con los que se había enfrentado, pero tenía la misma duda que todos ¿Quién es ella y qué le hizo Danny en vida para querer cobrar venganza?

* * *

_***Drittsekk. = **__Bastardo._

_***Kommer hit = **__Ven acá._

* * *

_**N. del A.:**__ Danny, en esos cinco días antes del ataque de la serpiente, aprendió algunas frases del noruego básico y algunas palabras extras de Eleny, por lo que, igual que en el final bueno (donde entiende lo que Eleny le dice) es capaz de entender lo que Joyce dice en este final._

* * *

Tal vez esta del autor fue innecesaria .-. Peeeero todo esto ayuda. ¿Qué les dije? Trataré de no hacer las cosas tan obvias la próxima...por cierto, los que ya saben quien es Siren Melody, shhh! No tiene revelarlo aún, aún faltan cinco capítulos para asegurarlo x3 Bueno, en Facebook las había comentado algo de que dibujaría la escena en la que Siren Melody y Danny Phantom se encontraban, no? Pues si, lo haré! Pero, en cuanto mi cabezita me de ideas porque simple y sencillo no xD

Y olvide una cosa...la cancion que Siren Melody ha cantado siempre es "Kagome's theme" de Ayumi Hamasaki (o eso creo)

AH! Y quiero decirles algo, hace casi un año, publiqué el primer capítulo de HGL, y quiero ver si esos días puedo tener el último capítulo de HGL Tales y si es posible el cinco de este -la verdad no creo, apenas llevo la mitad xD-

En fin ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado! Y celebren! Ustedes me tendrán de enero a julio, otros fandoms me tendrán hasta enero xD

_**Próximo Capítulo: **"Punto X" - _Danny Phantom tiene una debilidad, un punto débil, un punto X...Y Siren Melody quiere saber de ese punto para derrotar a Phantom, aunque ella también tenga que explotar su propio punto débil para lograrlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	5. Punto X

Hola! Lamento dilatar tanto en publicar pero es que no podía terminar el capítulo...pero en fin, aquí lo tienen! Como ya mencioné, no estoy escribiendo nada más que este fic, debido a que debo estudiar y ya mañana regreso a la escuela y no estoy lista xDDD En fin, este capítulo es hasta ahora el más largo que he hecho así que...celebren! Ya llevo un tercio de la historia :3

Este capítulo es como el inicio de la complicada estrategia de Siren Melody para derrotar a Danny, y mostrando más a profundidad el punto débil tanto de Danny como el de Siren.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**V**

**Punto X**

"_**Roto, roto**_

_**¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente**_

_**Mis impulsos destructivos no se cumplen**_

_**Frágil, frágil, frágil ¿Qué son los humanos?**_

_**No soy nada más que una muñeca asesina rota"**_

_**-Kagamine Rin**_

"_**Karakuri Burst"**_

La batalla terminó, pero no con el resultado que Siren Melody esperaba, quería tener en sus manos la sangre de Danny Phantom pero él era más fuerte que ella ahora y eso no tenía satisfecha a la soprano…entonces, ella estaba en su habitación en el motel, pensando en la pelea…

"_Phantom, me di cuenta que mencionaste mucho a Eleny Moon…veo que aún la extrañas….eres mucho más fuerte y guapo de lo que recordaba…pero lo siento, no sé qué te pasó cuando luchaste contra Ashton y Cora…así que no puedo pelear contra ti. Tengo que encontrar tu punto débil, tengo que encontrar tu punto X"._

Entonces, Cora la vigilaba desde su puerta, al igual que Ashton…ambos la veían tan concentrada que era imposible interrumpirla, pero lucían preocupados.

–Si tanto ama a Phantom debería dejarlo ir…es decir ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de matarlo?

–Tengo una teoría –respondió Cora –. Tal vez quiere matarlo para que se vuelva totalmente fantasma y así puedan estar juntos.

–Buh. La Sirena es complicada.

–Lo sé. También Phantom es el problema.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –el muchacho miró confundido a su hermana.

–Porque deja muy evidente su debilidad, su punto X. Sirena sabe cuál es la debilidad de Danny Phantom.

–¿Y por qué no la utilizó de una vez?

–Por la sencilla razón de que no quiere recordar su pasado –Cora cruzó los brazos. El comportamiento de la soprano ya era preocupante para ella.

–¿Estás diciendo que…–Ashton suspiró. Lo que vendría sería fuerte para él –. La debilidad de Danny Phantom es…?

–Sí –interrumpió la chica apartándose del lugar, y de inmediato siendo secundada por su hermana –. Es esa…

El que Siren Melody le llamaré así al punto débil era porque para ella, la debilidad de Phantom era un preciado tesoro, el arma para destruirla.

–Esa debe ser, entonces –la chica levantó de su cama –. En vista de que ya no hay más qué hacer, no tengo de otra, debo desenterrar mi pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Moon, Joyce estaba en la que solía ser la habitación de su hermana. De la cual sólo quedaban cajas con los recuerdos de la joven Helen. Pero ella no pensaba mucho en su hermana…pensaba más en Siren Melody, en la forma tan siniestra en que destruyó pequeña parte de la ciudad…en la forma en que su ser exigía venganza contra Phantom.

–¿Qué le hizo Phantom a la chica? –entonces, tomó su celular y decidió llamar a la única persona que respondería aquella pregunta.

–¿Hola?

–Fenton. No te llamé para saludarte, te veo en la esquina de mi casa, tenemos algo que destruir.

–Joyce, dame un respiro.

–Te veo en media hora ¿De acuerdo? –en efecto, Joyce no iba a permitir que él se diera un respiro.

–Pero…

–Sin peros –interrumpió, después colgó.

Danny, quien estaba igual meditando la pelea en su habitación, miró su teléfono, después lo apagó. No estaba de humor para que Joyce le gritoneará y le siguiera la culpa de la muerte de Eleny pero…si seguía cuestionándose el por qué Siren Melody lo atacaba de tal forma.

–Lo que Tucker dijo no tiene sentido –se dijo a sí mismo el chico –. Pero…no puede ser Siren Melody.

Entonces, se levantó. Debía admitir que la voz de Siren Melody era un tanto cálida pero a la vez y tan fría y llena de maldad. Como si la soprano cuidara de él y a la vez quisiera despedazarlo. Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Joyce.

_**15 minutos.**_

–Eso supuse –reía Joyce. Extrañaba esos viejos tiempos donde jugar con Danny era divertido –. Los excuñados juntos de nuevo.

* * *

A la esquina ya estaba Joyce esperando a Danny. Este tan solo apareció sin hacer o decir algo. Joyce tenía rencor hacia el mitad fantasma y él no esperaba un cálido recibimiento

–¿Joyce?

–Te estaba esperando –una media sonrisa se perfiló –. Sé bien qué estás pensando…y déjame decirte que aún te odio un poco…pero quedé intrigada por la fantasma.

–¿Qué estás…?

–Phantom –interrumpió Joyce nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír, cerrando los ojos visualizando a Siren Melody –. ¿No se te figuró a alguien?

–Bueno, sí…eso creo.

–Dime dónde puedo encontrar a Siren Melody. Tal vez podamos encontrar algo sobre esa chica.

–¿Algo cómo qué?

–Como por qué se parece a nuestra Eleny –Joyce pudo sonreír a plenitud esta vez, arqueando la ceja.

El trayecto fue silencioso, en realidad no tenían nada de qué hablar, tomando en cuenta que tenían esa distancia, pero camino al motel ella se decidió a hablar por fin:

–Fenton.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cómo ocurrió el percance del motel?

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –interrogó el mitad fantasma.

–Fue una de las pocas veces que Eleny me habló de ti, dijo que quería saber el resto de la historia. Quiero saber de dónde conoces a los secuaces de Siren Melody.

–Bien –el chico tomó aire, hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Joyce era extraño. De hecho estar con ella era extraño –. A ella sólo le conté que hace varios meses hubo un altercado. Tenía entendido que ahí era un refugio de fantasmas, que había varios ahí, pero ninguno atacó, hasta que un día decidieron destruir. Me llamaron para que los detuviera y cuando iba a hacerlo regresaron al motel. Supuse que acabaría con todos. Me enfrenté a varios tipos de fantasmas, pero al final lo logré, o eso creí. No contaba con la presencia de Ashton y Cora.

–¿Recuerdas haber luchado contra ellos?

–No recuerdo muchas cosas de ese día. Pero creo que luché contra Cora.

–Hmmm…No eres tan estúpido como lo aparentas. Ellos dijeron que te vieron antes y te dijeron sobre Siren Melody ¿Fue el día del percance?

–No lo creo –Danny recordó todos y cada una de las palabras de Siren Melody –. Dijo que llevaba persiguiéndome un mes.

Joyce se detuvo en seco. Después, su mirada se dilató. Un mes…precisamente un mes.

–El mismo tiempo que Eleny…

–Sí, el mismo tiempo que Eleny lleva muerta.

–Tenemos que llegar a esa chica. Tiene que ver con Eleny y necesito saber por qué –entonces, ambos apresuraron el paso.

Los dos corrieron al final, aunque a Danny no le sorprendía en absoluto la actitud de Joyce. Siren Melody tenía una conexión con su hermana. En el motel, Siren Melody dejó su meditación y vio que Cora y Ashton jugaban con fuego, literalmente.

–Terminé de saber lo que necesitaba.

–Muy bien jefa –Ashton no separaba la vista de la llama que sostenía.

–Te felicito, jefa –Cora abrazó a Siren Melody, a pesar de ninguna de las dos estaba para abrazos.

–Ugh –renegó Siren Melody sobándose la nuca –. ¿Pueden hacerme un favor?

–Dinos Sirena –el pelinegro se acercó a Cora para recargarse en ella.

–Vámonos. No tengo ganas de seguir aquí –Siren Melody se tocó la sien y se dio media vuelta esperando la respuesta de sus secuaces.

–Bien –Cora no lo pensó. Apenas respondió volvió a abrazar a la soprano –. Si mi hermanita menor nos pide eso.

–¿Qué? –interrogaron Siren Melody y Ashton al mismo tiempo.

–¡Vamos hermano, ya hay que decirle!

–¿Decirme qué? –preguntó la soprano notando la ansiedad de Cora y el nerviosismo de Ashton.

Ashton suspiró. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a decir pero bien; a las pocas semanas de que Siren Melody llegó, no sólo le veía como una jefa o una colega, era su mejor amiga, su hermana pequeña.

Un fantasma no podía morir dos veces.

–Cora y yo te consideramos nuestra hermana menor.

–Nos comprometimos a cuidar de ti y eso haremos. Somos tus hermanos mayores. Siempre te apoyaremos.

"_Soy tu hermana mayor. Siempre cuidaré de ti y te apoyaré"_

La mente de Siren Melody se nubló. Como si esa frase formara parte de su pasado, pasado que sólo usaría para destruir a Phantom. Pero al final sonrió conmovida por el gesto de los hermanos.

–Gracias muchachos, yo también los quiero mucho –entonces, los juntó en un abrazo grupal –. Ahora vámonos.

Se fueron del lugar, ninguno de los tres tenía idea de la presencia de Joyce y Danny. O al menos eso se pensó, cuando salieron del lugar volando, Cora miró hacia abajo y distinguió a Danny.

–¿Qué? –Cora susurró al verlos. Sus ojos mostraban su perturbación. Pero no quería perturbar a Siren Melody así que los dejó ir –. En realidad no tengo interés en ellos ahora.

–¿Estás diciendo algo, Cora? –preguntó Siren Melody, al parecer no les gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas.

–Lo siento mucho Sirena. No era nada importante.

–Lo que sea, lo único que quiero es olvidar esa fatídica batalla. –suspiró la pelinegra.

–¿Qué harás ahora, Sirena?

–¿De qué hablas Ashton?

–De la próxima pelea –respondió Ashton –. ¿Qué harás?

–Ah –en realidad la chica tenía poco interés en eso pero ya que fue por eso que meditó durante horas…–. Ustedes me ayudarán mañana.

–¿En serio?

–¡Wohoo! ¡Al fin patearemos el trasero de Phantom! –Ashton dio vueltecitas feliz –. ¿Qué haremos?

–Anda, déjame pensar en eso. Sólo sé que tiene que ser algo grande, algo que lo atemorice.

–Increíble ¿Y después de que lo mates, qué?

–Dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso –en los labios rosas de Siren Melody se dibujó una sonrisa macabra.

–¿Lo besarás y le dirás que siempre lo amaste?

–No puedo creer que me gustaras hace tiempo –se quejó Ashton en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, Joyce y Danny seguían espiando el motel. El lugar estaba más que destruido (obra del entrenamiento de Cora y Ashton) pero fue fácil entrar, el recibidor parecía estar un poco más cuidado.

–¿Así de destruido estaba antes?

–Claro que no –respondió Danny –. Supongo que ellos hacen destrozos.

–Ser parte de ese trío sería interesante –un impulso llevó a Joyce a decir todo eso.

Juntos revisaron el vestíbulo, ninguna posesión material importante, ni un solo registro de quién pudo ser Siren Melody en vida.

–¡No! –gritó frustrada Joyce –. ¡No hay nada sobre la chica!

–Tal vez… –Danny tragó saliva. Necesitaba mucho valor para lo que iba a decir –. Tal vez Siren Melody no tiene nada que ver con Eleny.

–Dime –reaccionó la chica tranquilamente, sin problemas –. ¿Qué fue eso que te bloqueó a ti y a ella?

–No sé ella –suspiró frustrado y bajó la mirada –. Pero yo recordé cuando le mostré el motel a Eleny.

–Ah, ya veo. Una de sus últimas citas después del infarto ¿Y después qué?

–Algo, algo me decía que no debía luchar contra ella ¡Pero era contra ella! ¡No sé por qué Joyce, no sé por qué!

–Vamos, Fenton. A mí también me duele y…mientras vi la pelea sentí miedo, por los dos –Joyce se sentó en el sofá de Cora, invitando a Danny a sentarse en el lugar de Ashton –. Cuando ella te golpeó sentí miedo. Pensé que iba a sentir satisfacción, pero temí por ti pero cuando le regresaste el golpe, también temí por ella. Yo…yo era neutral, Danny. No podía estar de tu lado, pero tampoco del de ella.

Danny posó su mano en el hombro de Joyce. Podía entenderla, pero ni siquiera sabiendo el por qué.

–Ah, como sea. Creo que aquí no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos con Siren Melody. Pero no quiero volver a casa aún.

–¿Por qué? Claro, si se puede saber.

–Papá casi no está ahora, aunque no soporto a mamá llorar por mi hermana ¿Qué hay de ti?

–No hay muchos cambios, excepto que mis padres quieren que entrene e inventan equipo de entrenamiento para mí…ese me ayudó a pelear hoy.

–¿Y pelearás mañana?

–No lo sé. Pero ella puede aparecer –el mitad fantasma suspiró –. Mejor no bajar la guardia. Tanto ella como Cora y Ashton son fuertes y aunque hoy le gané, debo cuidarme.

–No puedo apoyarte, pero tampoco estaré del lado de ella –Joyce se acercó a Danny y lo abrazó –. Perdonarte es algo imposible pero trataré de hacerlo.

–Gracias –el mitad fantasma correspondió al abrazo. No necesitaba el abrazo o el perdón de Joyce, no aún –. Ahora vámonos, no hay más que hacer aquí…

–Supongo –suspiró la chica frustrada. No quería volver aún –. No hay hallamos nada, de todos modos…en verdad, necesito saber más sobre esa tipa.

–Entonces –Danny volvió a transformarse y tendió su mano para que Joyce la tomara –Te llevo.

–Eres un tonto, Fenton –sonrió Joyce. Una sonrisa nostálgica que se perfilaba en sus labios color rosa –. Pero bien…tal vez podré sentir lo que Eleny sentía cuando volaba a tu lado, aunque no lo creo porque ella te amaba.

"_Claro que me amaba, yo también la amaba"_

–Vámonos, dijiste que no sería mucho tiempo y creo que perderemos tiempo –el mitad fantasma también sonrió nostálgico.

–Hora de irnos, Fenton –respondió la noruega tomando la mano de su excuñado.

De nuevo, el trayecto se tornó silencioso. Él tenía nada que decir, ella tampoco. Y dolía.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿El impacto de la muerte de Eleny en verdad fue tan fuerte para separarlos? Trágicamente, sí.

El camino se hacía más largo con tan fatal silencio, alguien tenía que hablar de alguna manera.

–Hey, Fenton.

–¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? –internamente, Danny agradeció el que Joyce se dignara a hablar. Un minuto más de silencio iba a ser terrible.

–Suerte mañana. Estarás bien.

–Lo mismo espero –agradeció él, sonriendo –. Gracias.

* * *

Minutos pasaron, Cora, Ashton y Siren Melody regresaron a su guarida. Ella parecía tranquila, luego de salir con sus hermanos mayores, Cora suspiró al llegar al vestíbulo pero cuando iba a sentarse en su sillón favorito notó una anormalidad:

–Alguien estuvo aquí –sentenció la chica fantasma muy enojada –. Y estuvo en mi sillón.

–Nuestro sillón, hermana –corrigió Ashton, algo confundido. Después se acercó al sillón junto a su hermana –. Y sí, alguien se sentó. Un humano, obviamente.

–Hmm –la soprano arqueó la ceja, intrigada –. Atraje su atención, entonces.

–¿Cómo dices ¿Estás diciendo que…?

–Sí, Ashton, Él estuvo aquí. Me da tanta felicidad pero tanta tristeza que me busque –el sarcasmo de Siren Melody le daba risa a los hermanos Waters –. Pero bien, lo bueno es que le intereso.

–¿Eso te hace sentir bien, eh? –se burló de nuevo Cora.

–Como sea, me iré a dormir –la chica se sobó la sien y luego se alejó de sus colegas –. Buenas noches –entonces, Siren Melody desapareció de la vista de sus colegas.

–Sigue siendo… –Ashton suspiró con tristeza –. Humana. Incluso cree que debe seguir durmiendo.

–¿Dónde has estado todo el tiempo que hemos pasado con ella? Ella "duerme" cuando se siente tensa o en serio necesita pensar. Deja de juzgar a la Sirena ¿Sí?

–No juzgo a la Sirena. Comprendo que necesita una estrategia para mañana. Pero seamos sinceros, hermana –sin importar que ya fuera ocupada, Ashton se sentó en su lugar del sofá –. Ella aún se siente humana.

–Creo que más humana que nunca. Tú y yo sabemos que hay cosas de las que ella no pudo disfrutar en vida, deja que lo haga ahora.

–¿Y si es su punto X, Cora? ¿Los recuerdos de su vida?

–Ashton –la mirada que le dedicó a su hermano era profunda –. Hay muchas cosas que tú y yo sabemos de la Sirena y una de ellas es que no sólo es su debilidad y no sólo es su punto X.

Mientras eso pasaba, Siren Melody estaba en su habitación de nuevo. Sus hermanos tenían razón. Tristemente, La Sirena se hacía la dormida…Hasta ella sabía que no debía hacerlo porque estaba muerta, pero algo debía hacer después de acosar a Danny ¿No? Además, era una costumbre que ella jamás olvidó.

–¿Qué sería sí…fueran tres contra uno?

* * *

No quería hacerlo. Se negaba a hacerlo.

Su desordenado cabello negro resplandecía con los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana. Indicio de que, quisiera o no, debía despertar.

–No, por favor –Danny talló sus ojos. Era un sencillo deja vú. –¿Qué parte de "Necesito dormir más, no he podido conciliar el sueño después de que Eleny murió?" no entienden?

El sonido del celular sonando con la canción_ "Blow me (One last Kiss)"_ lo dejaba descansar. Estaba harto.

–Debe ser ella –fastidiado decidió responder a la llamada. El más irritante y doloroso deja vú jamás vivido –. ¿Qué quieres Joyce?

–Lamento haberte despertado Fenton –dijo Joyce fingiendo disculparse. No lamentaba para nada despertarlo –. Pero…quiero que vengas.

–¿Para qué? –si así serían sus días con Joyce, las batallas contra Siren Melody no serían tan difíciles.

–Te necesito. Tú solo ven en una hora, por favor –y sin decir nada más, colgó.

–Bueno, al menos ya no me insulta –dijo el mitad fantasma también colgó.

A regañadientes se levantó. ¿No había vivido eso antes? Sí. Durante la hostilidad de Eleny.

Hablando de Eleny….

–¿Qué haré si Siren Melody aparece? –el muchacho se sentó en su cama –. ¿Qué haré si el recuerdo de Eleny me bloquea de nuevo?

–No te preocupes, eso tendrá solución –volvió a llamarlo una voz cerca de su puerta.

Jazz hizo presencia y caminó hacía su hermano. Se sentó a su lado, sabía que su hermano la necesitaba. Y más ahora que enfrentaba otra crisis.

–Sé lo de Siren Melody y lamento no haber estado ahí…Joyce me contó que fuiste con ella al escondite de Siren Melody…¿Por qué?

–Eleny. Ella bloquea mis ganas de pelear contra Siren Melody, s como si ella me lo impidiera ¿Entiendes?

–Sí, lo sé…¿Cómo fue la pelea?

–Ella… –el muchacho fue incapaz de hablar por algunos segundos –. Ella me habló como si me conociera luego me encontró…algo le hice o eso dice ¿Pero por qué?

–Vaya, qué difícil –esta vez, Jazz no encontraba como consolar a su hermano –. ¿Para qué te llamó Joyce?

–Quiere que vaya, es todo. Nunca me dijo por qué –el muchacho aún se tallaba los ojos –. ¿Irías conmigo?

–No creo que ella quiera dañarte ahora que dijo que intentaría perdonarte, pero en fin –ella apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermano –. Iré contigo, hace años que no veo a los tíos Fred y Carly.

–¿Tíos?

–Joyce le dice "tíos" a nuestros padres ¿Yo por qué no puedo? –rió. La risa de su hermana pudo calmar un poco a Danny.

–Gracias, ahora deja me visto.

–Está bien. Te espero allá abajo –dijo Jazz para después abandonar la habitación.

Volvió a tallarse los ojos. El deja vú hacia que la extrañara más…porque la amaba aún, después de todo. Solo pudo darse palmaditas en las mejillas y levantarse.

Fue cuestión de minutos. Aún bajó el modo de invisibilidad, ahí iban de nuevo Siren Melody, Cora y Ashton y estaban listos para atacar, tristemente. La soprano iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie le pudo quitar, por fin iba a matar a Phantom. Ella ya no quería ninguna falla, quería acabar con él de inmediato, pero sus hermanos no compartían esa emoción.

–Ashton –Cora le susurró a su hermana, preocupada –. No creo que hoy mate a Phantom. Si me lo preguntas esto será una tonta cacería de días. Tal vez meses.

–Yo también creo eso. Pero ayer estuve pensando y…creo que por dentro, no quiere que la cacería termine, quiere seguir viéndolo a él –respondió el chico mirando a su "hermanita más pequeña" –. Yo estoy igual o más preocupado que ella.

–Pero…si eso la hace feliz…

–Hey –la soprano se enojó de los susurros –. Si tienen algo que decirme, aquí estoy, queridos "hermanos".

–Sí –la joven castaña a veces debía ser habilidosa para mentirle a la chica –. Queremos saber ya tu estrategia.

–Ah, eso –dijo la soprano sonriente, mientras alejaba los mechones de su cabello que le estorbaban para ver su dirección de vuelo –. Con algo de fuego emboscarán a Phantom. Luego, yo ya veré que hago.

–¿No estás decidido que la "siesta" –Cora hizo comillas con los dedos –. No te dio tiempo de pensar en una estrategia?

–No –confiada, Siren Melody miró a Cora –. Estoy diciendo que es algo que no pueden saber.

–En verdad que no te entiendo –el joven frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos para seguir el vuelo.

Los tres miraron para abajo. La gente tan tranquila que no se daba cuenta de que sufrirían de nuevo la ira que Siren Melody desataría por culpa de Danny Phantom.

–¿Dónde ese ese idiota? –cuestionó el pelinegro buscando al mitad fantasma con la mirada entre la multitud.

–Hay que buscarlo por toda la ciudad si es necesario.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron los hermanos, furiosos. No querían perder su valioso tiempo inspeccionado todo Amity Park.

–No pienso inspeccionar la ciudad entera buscando a tu amante trágico, Sirena. –Ashton sabía que esa frase lo podría matar de nuevo, si eso se pudiera.

–No es mi amante trágico. Cállate Ashton.

–Pues lo parece, Sirena. Al fin y al cabo morirá y podrá estar a tu lado –la última burla de Cora, la cual casi desespera a su jefa.

–No quiero que se quede conmigo –la soprano suspiró. Sí quería a Phantom a su lado pero no debía darle lugar a su amor y mucho menos anteponerlo a su venganza. –. Ah, no importa. Sólo búsquenlo aquí.

–Ni te molestes, Sirena, ahí está él –señaló la joven. Y efectivamente, ahí iban Danny y Jazz caminando por esos rumbos.

–Vaya, creo que tenemos una invitada –ya así, los tres descendieron –. ¿Recuerdan el plan, verdad?

–Vamos Sirena, no somos tontos. Sabemos qué hacer, lo acabas de decir –el turno de cruzar los brazos fue de Cora. –. Así que ya deja de tratarnos como tontos.

–Dejen de discutir y vámonos –y siguiendo descendiendo un poco al vuelo, yendo en dirección hacia el mitad fantasma.

Los hermanos Fenton caminaban tranquilamente, pero él percibía la presencia de Siren Melody...o al menos su sentido fantasma la percibía.

–Creo que está cerca –Danny supo que su aliento fantasma no mentía –. Creo que hoy también pelearé contra ella.

–¿Dónde está? –Jazz buscaba con la mirada por todos lados.

–¡Hola Phantom –gritaron los hermanos Waters al unísono mientras se volvían visibles y lanzaban una ráfaga de fuego.

Con un rayo, el mitad fantasma neutralizó las llamas y cubrió a Jazz. Cora analizó por algunos segundos la escena.

–Le dije a la Sirena que la emboscada no garantizaría nada –refunfuño la joven susurrando a su hermano.

–Sabes que ella nunca nos escuchará –luego de eso, miró a Danny –. Lamentamos las molestias que esto podría provocarte pero hay que seguir las órdenes de La Sirena.

–¿Dónde está ella?

–¡Aquí! –llamó Siren Melody a Danny, desde el centro de la calle, ella amenazaba con atacar. –. Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Phantom.

–Me encantaría decir eso de ti, Siren Melody –el mitad fantasma frunció el ceño. No ella, no de nuevo. –. Pero me imagino que no vienes a escuchar halagos.

–Tal vez después…¡Cuando haya logrado destruirte!–la soprano lanzó un enorme grito. Las mortales ondas de sonido iban a destruir todo de nuevo.

–¡Primero tendrás que pelear contra mí! –De inmediato, el mitad fantasma se transformó, antes de ir a atacar, miró a su hermana –. ¡Vete Jazz, refúgiate o vete con los Moon!

La joven asintió y se fue, pero Siren Melody la observó. Escuchar el apellido Moon….Cora iba a ir tras ellas pero la soprano lo impidió.

–Parece ser que estamos juntos de nuevo.

–Si me lo preguntas, esto no es divertido.

–¡Oh! –De nuevo Siren Melody soltó una risita que en vez de provocarle enojo o desconcierto a Danny…le provocó ternura –. No te preocupes, estarás entretenido un rato ¿No es cierto, Cora, Ashton?

–¡Sí! –volvieron a exclamar los hermanos, lanzando de nuevo llamas.

Sin embargo, esa no fue su estrategia, ambos se separaron Cora creó una gran rueda de fuego y su hermano la imitó, formando una gran esfera de fuego y su hermano la imitó, formando una gran esfera de fuego. Una cárcel para el muchacho.

El mitad fantasma pudo escapar de la prisión de fuego con un rayo, quería contraatacar con hielo pero…el fuego era más fuerte que el hielo. Siren Melody se aburría de la emboscada de sus "hermanos" de ver esas estrategias tan inútiles.

–¡Basta! –gritó la soprano enfadada –. ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!

Los hermanos se impresionaron, y claro que se preocuparon de la precipitada decisión de la menor _"Pero se lo dije. Emboscarlo de inmediato no garantizaría nada"._

–Suerte, Sirena –susurraron los hermanos entristecidos, teniendo que hacerse a un lado.

Siren Melody respiró y después volvió a atacar a Danny con esos golpes físicos que tanta rabia le provocaban a ambos. Siren Melody sabía esquivar astutamente todo golpe del muchacho. De nuevo esa tonta cacería sin sentido. Él lanzaba rayos pero ella los bloqueaba con ondas de sonido.

–Deberías saber que las ondas bloquean tus ataques, Phantom –sonrió maliciosamente la muchacha.

–Claro, lo que tú digas Sirena –respondió crudamente el joven para luego lanzar un disco de energía pero este no logró afectar a la soprano.

Cuando a la chica se le acabaron las ideas esta decidió lanzar un estruendoso canto desafinado, el cual podría destrozar los tímpanos de cada ciudadano pero él lo cubrió con un escudo, impidiendo la sordera masiva que podría haber en ese momento.

–¡Se acabó! –de repente, la joven sacó un poder rayos de onda, es decir, utilizaba las ondas del sonido y las transformaba en rayos –. La acústica ayuda mucho ¿No crees?

–Es una lástima que tú la uses para perjudicar a otros –con una onda desvió el rayo de Siren Melody y luego creó unos anillos que le lanzó.

–Mira Phantom, pelear me aburre así que mejor te destruiré de una buena vez. –Siren Melody alzó los brazos y lanzó un canto calmante para al final gritar.

–¡No! –Danny no tuvo de otra más que evitar el impacto del grito de Siren Melody golpeándola.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó Ashton mirando como su pequeña hermanita era golpeada, angustiado por ella.

–Dèjala, está estresada. Pero algo me dice que ese estrés va a tanto ayudarle a ganar como hacerla perder.

–Me preocupa…

–¿Y crees que a mí no? –Cora enfadada enfrentó a su hermano. La preocupación por Siren Melody era demasiada.

De nuevo el mitad fantasma golpeó a Siren Melody pero no, ella no respondió, sólo esquivó y regresó los golpes.

–¿Sabías que tus golpes no me afectan, Sirena?´

–Sólo Ashton y Cora pueden llamarse así, cállate –sentenció lanzando un rayo el cual logró herir al mitad fantasma y le hizo caer.

El mitad fantasma cayó y golpeó el asfalto con su caída...tan pronto él intentó levantarse, ella comenzó a lanzar otro rayo. Que rabia.

Ahora estaba débil, Siren Melody estaba lista para el golpe final pero…

–E-Eleny…–susurró débilmente –. Creo que al fin podré…volver a verte…

Los ojos de Siren Melody se pusieron como platos…ella cerrólos ojos y detuvo el rayo que iba a ser el primer paso. Danny se impresionó, Cora y Ashton se impresionaron ¿Por qué ella detuvo el golpe?

–Lárgate Phantom. No quiero verte por aquí.

–¿Por qué lo haces, Siren Melody? –el que Siren Melody detuviera el ataque le dio tiempo a Danny de levantarse –. Explíquenme ¿Por qué insistes en matarme?

–De eso te darás cuenta pronto. No quiero que lo hagas pero sé que lo harás, Danny Phantom –en ella se notó un rostro de dolor, un profundo dolor –. Vete, ahora…

Él se fue, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sólo…se fue y obviamente Cora y Ashton la siguieron, consternados. Él miró como ella se iba…¿Qué pasó?

–Creo que, a pesar de todo…soy tu debilidad…soy tu punto "X" –entonces, él se transformó, tomó su celular y llamó a Jazz –. ¿Jazz? ¿Eres tú?

–Hola ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí…volvió a arrepentirse ¿Estás con Joyce?

–Estoy hablando con los Moon y necesitamos que vengas.

–Será después, necesito descansar –se talló los ojos, cansado, el daño de Siren Melody esta vez no fue fuerte –. Lo lamento.

–Hablaremos de esto en casa, entonces.

–Por favor –después de eso, colgó.

Jazz también colgó, miró su celular y luego lo guardó. Estaba ya en casa de los Moon, frente a la familia Moon. Carly sostenía una gran bolsa de papel que decía con marcador "Cosas de Eleny"

–Luchó contra Siren Melody y no quiere venir, está cansado.

–No te preocupes Joyce –dijo Fred –. Comprendemos bien que él debe hacer eso ¿Por qué no les tú la bolsa?

–Deberían darle la bolsa ustedes mismos, ella así lo hubiera querido…

–Creo que tienes razón Joyce…

Mientras tanto, Siren Melody volaba, enojada…enojada con ella misma por ser incapaz de cumplir su objetivo.

–Siren Melody –llamaba Cora enojada detrás de ella. Cuando la llamaba por su nombre real era porque estaba enojada con Siren Melody –. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡POR QUE NO ATACASTE!?

–No sé…–Siren Melody miró de reojo a sus "hermanos" –. No sé por qué no pude…

–Creo que tienes el mismo punto "X" que él ¿No Sirena? –Ashton no lucía tan enojado como Cora.

–Eso creo…no sé qué haré. Si esto sigue aquí, los tres terminaremos en la zona fantasma…a menos hasta que te animes.

–No puedo…necesito más crueldad pero…no sé cómo obtenerla –Sirena Melody detuvo su vuelo y mostró su desolación.

–Es que fuiste muy buena en vida, por eso –sonrió Cora compasivamente y luego abrazó a su "hermanita" –. Calma, esto del punto "X" pasará.

–Ocurre siempre, pero pasará –Ashton se unió al abrazo.

No sabía que pasaba con Siren Melody, pero tenía que ver con el mismo punto "X", el que ella quiso explotar apero al final no pudo, porque era jugar con ella misma también.

* * *

Era tarde, casi las cinco de la tarde y el muchacho estaba siendo curado por Jazz, pero estaba en su cama, esperando una videollamada por Skype…

–¿Piensas decirles, cierto?

–Son mis mejores amigos, deben saber…

–Pero…–él ya no pudo continuar, ahí ya estaba la petición de videollamada de sus amigos. Al responder, ahí estaban ambos, preocupados.

–Oh, hola chicos –respondió Danny tranquilamente.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? –no paraba de preguntar Sam.

–¿Ella te hizo daño? –preguntó Tucker.

–No, estoy vez desistió…no sé cómo pero cuando iba a derrotarme, desistó.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, Sam pero…esto no me gusta, esto es una cacería donde yo soy su presa…una presa a la que no sé por qué deja ir.

–En ese caso, Siren Melody es una poderosa chica –sentenció Tucker.

–¿Qué sabemos de la chica hasta el momento?

–Tiene dos secuaces llamados Cora y Ashton le apodan "La Sirena", al igual que muchos, puede destruir ciudades enteras con su bella voz, y busca vengarse –agregó Jazz a la conversación mientras aplicaba alcohol a las leves heridas en el brazo de su hermano.

–¿Pero por qué me parece familiar? ¿Por qué tanto nosotros como Joyce pensamos que puede ser idéntica a Eleny?

–Tendremos que investigar…–volvió a decir el moreno.

–Claro, esta vez veré sí…

–Primero esperaremos a que te recuperes y luego veremos lo de la investigación –interrumpió Sam, preocupada por las heridas de Danny.

–Supongo.

Ambos, tanto Siren Melody como Danny Phantom, ahora tenían la misma debilidad, el mismo punto débil…el punto X ¿Cómo iban a derrotar al otro, si a ellos mismos les afectaba?

* * *

Como dije en el capítulo anterior...no me pidan el que sigue muy pronto porque apenas lo empecé...sí, es que con todo lo que debo hacer me estoy apresurando mucho xD Bueno, como sea.

Las canciones que mencioné las subiré en mi página de Facebook, aunque también voy a hacer la playlist y les pasaré el link en mi perfil cuando lo tenga.

_**Próximo Capítulo:** "Investigación Secreta"_ Tucker y Sam deciden investigar la identidad de Siren Melody, al lado de Jazz y después de Joyce, mientras Danny se concentra en derrotar a Siren Melody ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el Team Phantom logre recabar la información?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	6. Investigación Secreta

Hola! Vaya, un mes sin actualizar, qué rápido pasa el tiempo ._. En fin, perdón de nuevo por tardar tanto pero tuve tanto que hacer; tareas de arquitectura, de otras materias, mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad (Y aquí entre nos, estoy nerviosa por los resultados) y miiiiiles de cuestiones más que me impidieron terminar el capítulo a tiempo. Ok, Wattpad tuvo la culpa también x3

En fin, pude terminar el capítulo porque tuve puente :3 Y pude aprovecharla mitad para terminar el capítulo mientras que la otra mitad debo hacer tarea TnT En fin, la vida sigue~

Y a los que les gustaron mis batallas...se amuelan, no hay capítulos de pelea hasta el capítulo 8 xD En estos momentos estoy haciendo el capítulo 7, porque en serio, este último semestre me está matando en vida ._. Así que muchas gracias por su paciencia n.n

La canción, ahí dice el título y en mi página en Facebook la publicaré más tardecito n.n Mientras tanto...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**VI**

**Investigación Secreta**

"_**En la esquina de la calle principal  
Sólo intentando mantenerlo en línea  
Dices que quieres avanzar y  
Dices que me estoy quedando atrás  
¿Puedes leerme la mente?"**_

_-The Killers_

"_Read my mind"_

Días…escasos días han pasado desde la última pelea entre Danny Phantom y Siren Melody. Él había descansado lo suficiente y se había repuesto de tan cruel batalla…Siren Melody no tanto, tuvo que meditar por horas para poder olvidar que su punto X la hizo retractarse de su decisión.

Para ambos NO fue fácil

* * *

Tucker estaba en su habitación. Recostado en su cama, actualizando su iPad ¿Quién podría interrumpir su felicidad?

El sonido que la videollamada hacía.

El asunto de Siren Melody quedó muerto durante bastantes días para no alterar a Danny pero el día anterior Tucker retomó el tema cuando mencionó algo de investigar pero, tanto Danny como Sam hicieron caso omiso, aunque acordaron volver a hablar por Skype para discutir eso de una buena vez…y ahí estaba.

–Creo que ya es hora –suspiró Tucker contestando a la llamada –. Hola muchachos.

–Hola Tuck –Danny no parecía estar interesado ni en la conversación ni en el asunto de Siren Melody de nuevo.

–Parece que a nadie le interesa hablar de este tema ¿Eh? –a Sam aun le gustaba molestar a sus amigos, aunque uno de ellos fuera su exnovio –Si, la relación jamás fue retomada para ella.-

–No –sentenció severo el mitad fantasma –. Apenas logré recuperarme de la paliza que me dio hace unos días. No me agobies ahora ¿Sí?

–Tengo que, amigo. Recuerden que mencioné una investigación.

–¡Bien! –protestó el pelinegro –. Yo iré pero no me hagan luchar contra ella.

–No irás –interrumpíó Tucker –. Necesitas concentrarte en luchar contra Siren Melody.

–¿Tú crees? Es decir…ella me destrozó pero tuvo piedad de mí, pudo matarme pero no lo hizo, no sé por qué –por algunos segundos, Danny pensó por algunos segundos en lo que sus amigos decían –. Pero gracias por no hacerme ir.

–Sí, como sea…la cosa es que Sam y yo iremos, tú debes entrenar –el chico prosiguió –. Muy bien, iremos al hotel.

–Buena suerte con eso…Joyce y yo fuimos y no encontramos nada –Danny miraba sus manos llenas de rasguños.

–¿Saliste con Joyce? –el joven geek volvió a interrumpir y sus ojos quedaron como platos.

–Ella me llamó Tuck. Perdón por no haberles dicho antes pero no tenía ganas de hablar –se justificó el mitad fantasma –. Pero les advierto, no hallarán nada.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Sam arqueó la ceja, intrigada.

–Ella no quiere que entremos su identidad, además, noté que Cora y Ashton la sobreprotegen.

–¿Siren Melody te golpeó la cabeza? –de arquear la ceja pasó a fruncir el ceño. Sus ojos color amatista no creía en la apatía de Danny –. Pareciera que no confías ni crees en nosotros.

–No es que no confíe o crea en ustedes, pero la única forma de descubrir a Siren Melody es derrotándola pero…ustedes saben que no soy capaz de eso.

–Amigo, por eso debemos destruirla, para saber que te debilita y así puedas vencerla –. Tucker en serio trataba de animar. Trataba de hacer que su amigo estuviera bien.

–Gracias –Danny suspiró frustrado.

–La cosa es que ya la derrotaste una vez pero el recuerdo de Eleny te bloqueó…

–Y la segunda vez ella te venció pero no te mató como jura y perjura que lo hará, por ahora esto es un empate.

–En las guerras no hay empate, debe haber un ganador –los ojos celestes del pelinegro delataban su preocupación –. Lo más seguro es que seguiré combatiendo a Siren Melody.

–Trataremos de encontrar algo que te de la ventaja, Danny. Lo prometo –con esa frase, Tucker marcaba su palabra de honor.

–Ok, Joyce y yo buscamos solamente en el vestíbulo, ese motel tiene como diez habitaciones, en alguna debe haber algo que diga acerca de Siren Melody.

–Entendido ¿Cómo podemos entrar al motel?

–Aquella vez ellos no estaban, pero creo que esta vez tendrán que ir con cautela –el muchacho encorvó la espalda para acercarse más a la cámara y darle a sus amigos un anuncio –. Tengan cuidado por favor, debo recordarles que Cora y Ashton tienen poderes de fuego y Siren Melody una voz potente rompe tímpanos.

–No sólo a ti han tratado de matar –sonrió Tucker para tranquilizar un poco las cosas –. Está hecho Sam, tú y yo nos veremos a la media noche para ir al motel a investigar a esa loca de la voz bonita –entonces, volvió a concentrarse en hablar con el pelinegro –. Y Danny, si vas a salir con Joyce, dime primero, por favor.

–Supongo que la muerte de Eleny no cambió todo ¿Eh? –Danny arqueó una de sus oscuras y pobladas cejas sugestivamente.

–¿Me lo dice el que sigue enamorado de Eleny? –respondió Tucker. Aunque le hizo creer a Sam que eso iba a herir a Danny, se equivocó en absoluto…

Él sonrió.

–Con ella muerta este amor me duele –el pelinegro se llevó una mano al pecho, justamente donde estaba su corazón –. Y más cuando esa loca de Siren Melody me la recuerda pero...por este amor que algún día tendré que dejar para vivir igual que antes, quiero derrotar a Siren Melody. No sólo por la gente que ella lastimó, por la ciudad que ella casi destruyó, ni por nosotros que casi nos mata –después, tragó saliva y siguió hablando –. Quiero que ella deje el recuerdo de mi Eleny en paz.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos supo qué hacer o decir. Sam tan sólo bajó la mirada ocultando el profundo dolor y la fuerte nostalgia que las palabras le provocaban, el moreno ya empezaba a sentirse culpable de haberle hecho decir todo eso a su mejor amigo, Pero la sonrisa en el rostro del mitad fantasma…¿Qué diablos era? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza?

No, era determinación.

–Antes de que se vayan –el pelinegro borró una sonrisa para volver a la expresión seria de antes –. Vengan por favor, les daré unas armas para que puedan hacerle frente a esos tres si llegan a enfrentarse a ellos.

–Y tú tendrás que entrenar –Tucker dejó de lado aquel gesto inexpresivo y sonrió.

–Si ya no hay otra forma… –sonrió el joven mitad fantasma –. Entonces ¿Está hecho?

–Hecho –Tucker enfocó su mirada a la gótica –. Sam, te veré en el motel, antes de la media noche, hoy tenemos que saber quién es Siren Melody.

–Gracias, allí estaré.

–Nos vemos después –el moreno se despidió y terminó la llamada.

–Hasta luego… –Sam también se fue, algo incómoda por lo antes ocurrido por lo que no notó que repetía las acciones de Tucker.

Cerrando un laptop, el pelinegro se recostó en su cama y con su mano izquierda cubrió sus ojos celestes. Los cerró, no quería concentrarse en Siren Melody, quería una memoria en su mente de su noruega...

_**~FlashBack~**_

–_Demonios, Fenton –renegaba Eleny mojando un retazo de algodón con alcohol etílico de una botella –. No te creo esto, un gran héroe mitad fantasma, con poderes y fuerza golpeado por una chica de 17 años, eres el colmo –entonces, ella colocó el algodón en el rasguño en la cara del pelinegro._

–_Jamás creí que Joyce fuera tan fuerte, Eleny –el rasguño en la perfecta cara de Danny abordaba parte de su mejilla izquierda, y en cuanto el algodón tuvo contacto con la sangre seca de la herida le provocó un poco de ardor –. Y sus uñas, son filosas._

–_Son postizas ¿Recuerdas? Costaron casi 300 euros, papá casi muere cuando llegó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito por esas malditas uñas –sonría la chica mientras buscaba en el botiquín que tenía al lado una bandita adhesiva y la colocaba en el rasguño. _

_El mitad fantasma estaba en casa de los Moon, Joyce después de haber comprobado la identidad secreta quiso retarlo de juego a una pelea pero terminó ganando, Joyce le provocó algunos moretones y el gran rasguño en la cara y ahora era curado por Eleny en su habitación, sentado en la cama de la chica con ella a su lado._

–_Listo –Eleny colocaba la bandita sin los papeles protectores en la herida del chico –. Sanará en una semana máximo._

–_Gracias Eleny –el pelinegro tocaba la herida cubierta con la yema de sus dedos –. Ahora debo buscar una explicación para este rasguño._

–_No peleaste con alguien._

–_Pero me da vergüenza admitir que Joyce me golpeó –un leve sonrojo se asomó en los pómulos de Danny –. Es algo ridículo._

–_Bueno, sería algo vergonzoso –Eleny rio –. Pero es Joyce, comprende._

–_Es algo complicado –Danny secundó la risa de su amiga._

_Danny miró alrededor. La habitación de Eleny era bastante colorida, eso sí, recalcando los posters donde había múltiples fantasmas, era increíble que a una chica tan hermosa le interesa algo como eso. Pero entonces se topó con un póster de Danny Phantom._

–_¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –el joven señaló hacía el póster._

–_Ehm…una chica llamada Paulina Sánchez es presidenta de tu club de fans del cual soy parte los regaló…–la que se estaban sonrojado –. Olvidé quitarlo después de saber que eres tú._

–_No me molesta en absoluto._

_A Eleny le había quedado claro que Danny no podía ser más que su amigo por respeto a Sam pero, él era su héroe y amor platónico. Ella lo amaba a pesar de todo._

–_Gracias –Danny sonrió y de inmediato ella le devolvió el gesto –. Ahora dime ¿Cómo empezó tu interés por los fantasmas?_

–_Fue tu culpa._

_El muchacho miró a su acompañante y arqueó la ceja._

–_¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo tuve la culpa?_

–_No tú como Fenton, tú como Phantom –intentó acercarse más y más a él, aun sabiendo que la distancia debía seguir ahí _–. _Sí, te conocí y así empezó todo. No sé de ellos pero me interesan._

–_Qué bien –al lado de esa chica, él siempre tenía una buena cara –. Creo que ya me voy._

–_¿Ya? –las cejas oscuras de la noruega mostraron su tristeza –. En fin, lamento que nuestro tiempo se gastara en Joyce acabando contigo y yo curándote. Iré contigo después._

–_Como quieras –entonces él se levantó y se acercó a Eleny para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla –. Te veré después._

–_Adiós –con esa misma sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano se despidió hasta que él dejó de observarla y se desvaneció de la vista de la chica. Como odiaba estar enamorada y mientras él se alejaba de la habitación, caía en la cuenta…ella era genial._

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

–No estoy seguro de qué armamento podría serles útil –dijo después de un largo suspiro –. Pero iré.

Se levantó de su cama, y con pasos débiles caminó hacia los laboratorios Fenton. Sí, seguía preguntándose qué armamento podría ser bueno para sus amigos; Siren Melody tenía un canto mortal y los hermanos tenían poderes de fuego. Juntos eran un problema; ella estaba loca y ellos parecían tanto preservar como evitar esa locura ¿Qué locura podría ser útil para ellos que ni sus propios poderes servían para vencer a ese par de psicópatas y a su "hermana pequeña"?

–¿Danny, hijo?

–¿Eh?

Con algo de temor, el muchacho presintió de quienes eran esos pasos y de quién esa era voz cálida que lo llamaba.

–Mamá, papá…

–Cariño…–Maddie se acercó a su hijo mientras se despojaba de la capucha que cubría sus ojos y su cabeza –. Jazz nos dijo todo lo que has sufrido con esa fantasma…

–Sabíamos que siempre te has enfrentado a fantasmas más fuertes pero… –Jack suspiró para luego proseguir con su diálogo –. Ahora sabemos que la tal Siren Melody es realmente poderosa.

–Sí, pero no es una villana común. Ella tiene algo que ver con mi Eleny, por eso es tan difícil detenerla.

–Perdónanos por no haberte ayudado –el hombre pasó las manos en los hombros de su hijo, mientras su esposa ponía su mano en su hombro –. Pero de ahora en adelante estaremos contigo y si algo te hace, la derrotaremos.

–Gracias –luego de dedicarles una sonrisa y le abrazó a sus padres.

No iría por las armas…o al menos no por todas.

* * *

–Sólo nos dio el termo –con desdén, Tucker observó el termo Fenton, algo le decía que esa no era algo con lo que el trío Siren tendría contacto aún –. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Déjalo –sentenció Sam frunciendo el ceño y observando a su amigo irritado –. Me supongo que al final no se lo permitieron.

–Como sea.

Exactamente las 12:15 de la madrugada, Sam y Tucker se habían reunido para ir a la guarida de la soprano y sus "hermanos" (que más bien eran sus subordinados), los dos caminaban por el destrozado lugar. El vulgar y quemado motel. Lo analizaron, uno de los ataques masivos de fantasmas ocurrió y ahí vivían los que le causaban pesadillas a Danny.

–¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora esos tres? –Tucker buscaba algún escondite para poder igilar de cerca el lugar.

–Supongo que entrenando o planeando alguna estrategia para derrotar a Danny –la gótica miraba malhumorada el lugar de arriba abajo –Sí, eso deben hacer haciendo, planeando algo macabro para derrotar a Danny.

Mientras tanto, adentro del motel en la sala, Cora rebotaba su pelotita verde de tennis contra la pared, sentada frente a esto en una silla con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Ashton estaba con un celular con televisión analógica color azul intentando ver televisión, moviendo la pequeña antena receptora para todos lados, en un intento de obtener una buena amiga.

–¿No deberíamos estar planeando algo contra Phantom? –sin aportar la vista del muro o del esférico, la chica le preguntó a su hermano.

–Eso es trabajo de la Sirena, hermana –Ashton hizo un pequeño puchero al ver la imagen gris pixelada en la pantalla –. Para esto está durmiendo ¿Qué no?

Cora rebotó por la última vez la pelota contra la pared y en cuanto iba hacia ella, la atrapó con su mano y se detuvo.

–No sé cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir así con ella –la castaña se levantó de aquella silla para sentarse junto a su hermano –. No soporto verla así…Phantom se ha vuelto su capricho…estos días sin él ella ha estado en paz.

–Le prometimos apoyarla porque también queríamos venganza pero ahora…ya no se siente tan bien.

–Pero se trata de nuestra hermana –Cora observaba la pelota verde de tenis, como si ella tuviera la respuesta a todo el problema –. ¿Cuándo crees que quiera atacar?

–Yo digo que lo más pronto posible –Ashton seguía moviendo la dichosa antena –. Con todo y que es una psicópata buscando matar a Phantom, lo sigue amando por lo que lo querrá ver cuanto antes, tres días para una enamorada sin ver a su amado son una pesadilla.

–Hm ¿Acaso estás viendo algún programa sobre ese tema –la fantasma arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas castañas.

–Ojala. Se nota que no he usado este celular en un buen tiempo –dicho esto, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Desde afuera, escondidos en el arbusto cercano a la entrada y vestíbulo, Sam y Tucker distinguieron la risa. Incluso cuando no era malvada, la carcajada de los guardianes de Siren Melody sonaba a que lo era.

–Sólo escucho dos voces –la sospecha de Sam aumentaba al no percibir la aguda y engañosamente dulce voz de la soprano –. ¿Y Siren Melody?

–Seguramente no está ¿Y sí se fue a atacar la ciudad?

Los ojos color violeta de la gótica le demostraban a su acompañante lo desesperante que esto le resultaba.

–La voz de Siren Melody se escuchó por toda la ciudad, si estuviera atacando lo percibiríamos.

–Oh, cierto. Debemos acercarnos más –Tucker se giró un poco para moverse de ese arbusto, sin embargo tuvo contacto con una banca de metal, que golpeó su pierna y lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor.

–Oh no… –Sam golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano para luego ir a callar a Tucker.

Para su mala suerte, el grito atrajo la atención de los Waters y despertó a Siren Melody, despertándolo sorpresivamente.

–¿Pero qué? –se preguntó para entonces levantarse de su cama y volar hacia el vestíbulo donde sabía que estaban sus hermanos –. ¿Cora, Ashton?

–¡Aquí, Sirena! –respondió Cora, los dos estaban en la entrada, que fue a donde ella se dirigió.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién osa a molestarme mientras duermo? –la soprano alcanzó a sus hermanos, que miraban el descuidado jardín del terreno –. ¿Por qué ese alboroto?

–Alguien está aquí…¿Phantom?

–Ya estuvo aquí –Cora recordó la vez que vió a Joyce y a Danny en su forma humana –. Aquella vez que nos fuimos antes de tu ataque estuvieron aquí pero no te dije nada porque no quería perturbarte o algo por el estilo.

–Ah –Siren Melody cruzó los brazos enojada –. Gracias por no decirme.

–No sé quién sea pero hay que atacarlos.

Los dos, Tucker y Sam estaban ocultos detrás de un muro en la fachada del lugar, mirando los perfiles de los fantasmas y Siren Melody miró de reojo esa parte y los pudo captar.

–¡Si, algo de fuego de práctica! –Ashton iluminó sus manos con el fuego.

–¡No, Ashton Waters! –Siren Melody detuvo a Ashton –. No sé quiénes sean pero déjalos ir.

–¿Dejarlos ir? ¿Por qué pluralizaste?

–Eso no importa –la chica se sobó la sien, luego tomó a Cora y Ashton de los brazos –. Tengo una estrategia que planear, andando.

–Sí, Sirena –exclamaron los muchachos cuales niños regañados regresando al interior del motel.

Una vez que los tres se marcharon, la gótica y el geek salieron del lugar, pero Tucker se quedó pensando.

–¿Ashton Waters? ¿Por qué el nombre me suena?

–No lo sé, pero a mí también me suena. Necesitamos saber quién es –entonces; Sam escarbó en la mochila de Tucker y sacó su iPad para luego teclear –Ashton Waters…

Luego de que el buscador tardara algunos segundos, apareció un artículo referente a Ashton.

_**Altercado entre narcotraficantes, muere joven heredero.**_

"_El narcotráfico y la venta ilegal de drogas sigue causando estragos en donde sea y en esta ocasión tocó la casa de unos de los empresarios más ricos del estado de Oregón._

_Ashton Waters, hijo del exitoso empresario Samuel Waters falleció ayer en la noche a causa de una bala en el pecho mientras ocurría un enfrentamiento entre dos bandas del crimen organizado , muchas pensaban que el muchacho de solo 18 años no tenía nada que ver y que su vida fue tomada injustamente, pero la realidad es otra._

_El joven trabajaba para una de las bandas vendiendo droga en la escuela privada donde asistía, además de que consumía heroína (pago por las ventas, ya que siendo hijo de una familia millonaria no necesitaba dinero), vicio del cual su padre no sabía nada, se dice que el origen del vicio fue el impacto que la muerte de su hermana mayor Cora hace un año le provocó pero otras versiones dicen que un día fue invitado a consumir droga y así fue como se convirtió en un drogadicto. El enfrentamiento tuvo lugar en un lugar abandonado al este de Oregón alrededor de las 19:00 horas y Ashton fue asesinado a las 19:25, su cuerpo sin vida fue abandonado por las dos bandas cuando la policía había llegado pero los testigos de aquella sanguinaria batalla a mano armada dieron el testimonio de la trágica muerte de Ashton y la investigación hecha hasta el momento reveló los nexos del heredero con el narcotráfico. _

_Esta sería la tercera tragedia para la familia Waters, ya que la madre de Ashton, Senna Waters murió a causa de cáncer de páncreas hace 14 años, mientras que Cora, la hija mayor perdió la vida por cirrosis a los 17 años debido a su abuso del cigarro"_

––El muchacho por el cual el país guardó luto nacional y nos dieron todo esos sermones sobre las drogas –Sam tocó la pantalla táctil para cerrar la página, esa clase de información era desagradable en esos momentos ––. Ya comprendo todo afuera, Cora y Ashton son esos muchachos de los cuales habla el artículo.

–Sam –Tucker reaccionó de la cruel verdad acerca de los secuaces de Siren Melody –. Pero…ahora tengo una teoría sobre Siren Melody.

–¿Teoría?

–Sí, sólo sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva persiguiendo a Danny pero no cuanto lleva muerta. Tal vez…–entonces, el muchacho empezó a exaltarse un poco –. ¡Tal vez ella venía con Cora y Ashton y también fue testigo del altercado en el motel.

–¿Y por qué la conexión con Eleny?

–¿Qué tal si eso de Eleny ya es cosa nuestra? O ella juega con nosotros usando a Eleny.

–Puede ser –la gótica procesó todo lo que su amigo había dicho –. Al menos tenemos algo, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Apretando el paso para no ser atrapados de nuevo, los dos se marcharon, dejando el lugar de Joyce como lo que era, un desolado motel abandonado.

* * *

De nuevo la maldita canción sonando. No quería saber de nadie ahora.

"_No me hables ahora, Joyce"_

Luego de esa plática con sus padres y haberles entregado el termo a sus amigos, Danny se fue a su habitación a despejar un poco su mente y ahora, trataba de despejar un poco su mente y ahora, trataba de leer un libro recostado en su cama, pero el tono de su celular avisándole que Joyce llamaba era una molestia.

–Ah…–espetó el joven tomando de mala gana y respondiendo –. ¿Sí?

–Lamento molestarte Fenton –de nuevo esa mentirilla –. Pero necesito saber si sabes algo de Siren Melody

–Tucker y Sam se están encargando de la investigación –de repente abrió los ojos como platos…¿eso era algo que debía decirse? –. Oh…

–¿Investigación? ¿De qué hablas?

–Estamos haciendo una investigación sobre Siren Melody. Queremos saber todo sobre ella para detenerla.

"_Justo lo que quería…" _

–Gracias Fenton –sin más qué decir, ella cortó la llamada. Después se quedó contemplando su celular y llamó a otro número –. ¿Tucker?

–¿Joycy? –el chico no pudo evitar decir eso con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos. Sam, a su lado rodó los ojos –. Hola…¿Qué pasó?

–Déjame ser parte de tu investigación, tengo una teoría sobre quién puede ser Siren Melody.

Con esas palabras él se detuvo en seco. La gótica sabía que no era nada bueno nada de lo que Joyce decía…fuera lo que fuera.

–¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó el muchacho, pero bien sabía la respuesta a esa cuestión.´

–Le saqué la sopa al imbécil de mi excuñado. Ahora ¿Qué dices?

–¿Estás segura?

–Jamás en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo –ella en su rostro tenía marcada la determinación. Ese era el efecto que Siren Melody provocaba en todos.

–Bien…puedes estar. Tenemos ya otra teoría sobre ella.

–Excelente –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica castaña de ojos verdes –. ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Nos vemos en unos días, yo te aviso –el turno de colgar fue de él.

–¿Joyce? –Sam preguntó pícaramente. El viaje de regreso a casa a media noche ya no era tan malo.

–Exacto –él esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad. Un gesto que no se sentía o veía en el equipo desde hacía tanto tiempo –. Ella se unirá a la investigación.

–¿Ella qué? –la gótica se sorprendió –. En serio te gusta ella.

–Vamos, no es para tanto –él sacudió su mano de arriba a abajo, señal de despreocupación –. Además, ella nos será útil.

–Eso espero –con esa frase llena de ira reprimida, la chica selló la conversación y siguieron su sendero.

Desde su habitación, Joyce, sentada en la silla de escritorio pensaba, con el celular apartado de ella. Siren Melody estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos

"_Tengo qué saber quién eres"_

* * *

En el motel, en la habitación de Siren Melody, los hermanos observaban todos en la cama de la soprano como estaba caminaba de un lado para otro, mirando al piso. Perdida en su mente.

–Y creo que ya no habrá siesta –susurró Cora sarcástica para luego decir en un tono de voz normal –. Sirena, debes dormir.

–No quiero dormir ya –pensativa se llevó la mano a la barbilla –. El que alguien haya estado aquí me da mala espina.

–Seguramente eran los amiguitos de Phantom –Ashton torció la boca en señal de fastidio –. Quieren saber más sobre nosotros.

–O sea que nos están investigando –Siren Melody dejó de moverse, para entonces girarse hacia sus colegas –. Están tan cerca de saber quiénes somos…bueno –sus labios color rosa dibujaron una sonrisa –.Veremos cuánto les dura el gusto.

Cora y Ashton se sintieron tanto inquietos como emocionados por lo que fuera que su "hermanita" planeara. Pero si había alguien más emocionado por el plan trazado en sus pensamientos, era la misma Siren Melody.

* * *

No tienen una idea de cuánto trabajo me costó todo esto; el artículo, meter más del Team Phantom que del Team Siren pero se supone que el fic es de ambos equipos y más de Danny Phantom/Siren Melody por lo que...creo que me salió bien x3

Ahora unas anotaciones: Sam y Danny no han vuelto y creo que con todo este asunto no lo harán, por fin hice aparecer a Jack y Maddie, sí, ellos al igual que Fred y Carly no harán gran cosa...por ahora. Puede que haga que se reúnan de nuevo.

Y sí, mil veces expliqué de qué forma murió Ashton pero ahora di una descripción más explícita con el artículo, me basé leyendo periódicos de mi región...esas noticias se ven mucho por acá (y también en varias partes del mundo, claro) pero ya en el siguiente capítulo profundizaré más en los detalles de la muerte de Cora y Ashton (nada demasiado explícito, de lo contrario debería cambiar la clasificación y no me parece eso).

Y el crush de Tucker con Joyce, si lo iba a quitar pero lo necesito para el siguiente capítulo, ya verán por qué.

_**Próximo capítulo: **"Sentimiento de dolor"_ Siren Melody ha descubierto los progresos del Team Phantom y Joyce en la investigación y para disolver al Team Phantom y evitar que descubran su identidad (y de paso destruir a Danny) jugará de forma cruel con los sentimientos de todos para provocarles dolor, a pesar del desacuerdo de Cora y Ashton.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	7. Sentimiento de Dolor

Hola! Tal vez no tengo derecho a aparecer luego de meses de abandono y un aviso de posible cancelación. Pero ahora que, luego de meses de estudio, esta semana me graduo :) Ocurrieron muchos incidentes que no me dejaban terminar el capítulo...escuela, el segundo examen de ingreso, algunos asuntos personales y ¡Argh! Apenas ayer terminé, y eso que empecé el capítulo en marzo...pero bueno.

Antes de seguir, sólo quiero darle las gracias a los fans que me tuvieron paciencia, a los que me dieron su apoyo para poder seguir con la historia, los reviews no me importarán ahora, aunque si me ayudarán a marcar errores y todo eso. Yo sigo con la historia ahora que vamos por la mitad.

Ya sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**VII**

**Sentimiento de dolor**

"_**Lloro lágrimas negras**_

_**No tengo nada. Estoy tan triste**_

_**Soy incapaz de expresarlo sin palabras**_

_**Mi cuerpo entero empieza a doler**_

_**No puedo soportar estar sola"**_

_**-Anna Tsuchiya**_

"_**Kuroi Namida"**_

El fuego que Cora y Ashton lanzaban era mucho más feroz que el de ocasiones anteriores, parecía que se preparaban para incendiar el lugar, pero en realidad era práctica. Cora estaba en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque de su hermano menor.

Los hermanos Waters estaban practicando en el jardín trasero del motel, uno terreno lleno de tierra y polvo cercado con barrotes de madera pintada con un blanco deteriorado, lleno de naturaleza muerta como flores marchitándose.

La soprano les pidió a sus hermanos que entrenaran ya que sus ataques debían mejorar para poder acabar con Danny Phantom. Su corazón estaba preparado para no rendirse ni decaer ante su punto X o debilidad y no ser piadosa para la próxima vez. Esa era la razón por la que los hermanos se quemaban mutuamente, igual y no lo sentían.

Siren Melody pensaba en su estrategia ya sabía que el Team Phantom estaba detrás de ella por lo que ahora debía ser astuta ¿Cómo iba a tirar abajo esa dichosa investigación?

––¡Sirena! ––gritó Cora notando que Siren Melody no veía la práctica ––. Nos pones a entrenar y ahora nos ignoras.

––Perdónenme ––la muchacha cerró los ojos sonriendo ––. Estaba pensando…

––¿Pensando en tu novio Phantom y en cómo le perdonarás la vida otra vez? ––Ashton dijo burlonamente para reírse junto a su hermana.

––Tal vez ––la respuesta llegó junto a un ceño fruncido ––. Quiero truncar esa investigación…

––No sabemos qué tienen, no sabemos que saben ¡No sabemos nada! ––Cora se ponía a la defensiva ––. Mejor no comprometernos aún.

––¿Cora Waters, de qué lado estás?

––¡Del tuyo, Sirena! ––exclamó ––. Ashton y yo siempre estaremos de tu lado pero…nos confundes un poco.

––Me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos de último minuto. Juro que ya no lo haré.

–Sirena, hermana –Ashton no pensaba quedarse callada ––. No queremos juramentos, queremos acciones.

––Los tendrán, lo prometo ––los ojos carmesí de la soprano se llenaban de serenidad––. Sin embargo…

––¿Sin embargo "qué"?

––Puede que necesite un poco más serenidad. Iré a buscar a Phantom para contarle, por lo general al verlo tranquilo es cuando la rabia me consume.

––Sólo queremos que estés bien ––Ashton puso su palma en el hombro de Siren Melody ––. Si quieres matarlo, está bien, sino, entonces dínoslo para dejar este asunto en paz.

––Yo no estaré en paz hasta haber conseguido mi venganza –enojada volteó a otro lado.

––Bien Sirena, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. Nosotros ya tuvimos venganza en el centro comercial –– Cora le sonrió a la chica de cabello oscuro.

––Gracias hermanos ––sonrió Siren Melody. Sin embargo, un destello diminuto apareció en su ojo izquierdo, un destello que sólo aparecía en algunas ocasiones.

Cuando mentía.

* * *

––No ––al lado de esa respuesta negativa se escuchaba un sonido. Un clickeo.

––¿Y esta? ––la voz femenina presente ahí lanzaba la pregunta a la par de sostenía la mirada en el monitor de la computadora portátil.

––No, esa no sirve.

Clickeo.

––¿Esto?

––Tal vez.

Clickeo.

En la habitación de Jazz, ella estaba en su computadora, buscando más información sobre la muerte de los hermanos Waters. Sólo habían ocurrido dos días desde la primera investigación de Sam y Tucker al motel, quienes expusieron su teoría ante Danny, Jazz y Joyce y la creyeron. Creyeron que la conexión de Siren Melody y Eleny era producto de su dolor y la ligaron a los hermanos Waters.

Nadie creyó que Cora haya tenido una muerte trágica, por eso buscaban artículos relacionados a Ashton y Cora.

––Veamos, sólo tenemos registro de la muerte de Ashton. La muerte de Cora no fue tan importante ––dijo Jazz analizando la nota que tenía.

––Cirrosis a los 17 años. Eso debió ser noticia ––cuestionó Danny estando al lado de su hermana ––. ¿Nada sobre Cora Waters?

––Sólo unos cuantas esquelas enviándole sus condolencias a Samuel Waters. Para el mundo, Cora murió de forma tonta.

––Qué triste.

––¿Cómo son ellos ahora? ––la pelirroja volvió su silla hacia su hermano. Investigar sobre los guardianes de la soprano asesina le despertó la curiosidad.

––Son iguales a Siren Melody ––el pelinegro frunció el ceño, volteando la izquierda, ubicación de una ventana ––. Son unos psicópatas, están locos pero…

––¿Pero….?

––La aman. Adoran a Siren Melody, dicen que es su hermanita menor, los he visto regañarla, enfrentarla pero también obedeciendo sus órdenes, pero la cuidan y protegen con todo su ser.

––¿Hermana? ––Jazz volvió a girar la silla hacia el computador ––. ¿Y si Tuck tiene razón? Podría ser que Siren Melody es hermana de Cora y Ashton.

Velozmente, tecleó "Familia Waters" en el buscador. Repasó cada página. Nada, ni siquiera aquellas páginas que conspiraban contra dueños de grandes imperios empresariales…Nada. No había un rastro de una hija aparte de Cora o Ashton.

––Sólo se tiene registro de esos dos. No se sabe nada de otra hija o algo así, pero podemos…

––¡No seguiré indagando en la historia de los Waters! ––exclamó el pelinegro, total y completamente frustrado mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana.

––Necesitamos hacerlo, podría solventar la teoría de Tucker.

––No le encuentro sentido y lo sabes.

––Como sea ––Jazz refunfuñó.

––Tal vez en una junta podríamos aclararlo ––Danny tomó su celular e iba a enviar un mensaje.

Nos vemos en mi casa en una hora.

El pelinegro suspiró. No era como que quería reavivar el dolor o algo por el estilo, pero…esa reunión era justa y necesaria, sin embargo….

Cuando llegó la respuesta de Joyce al mensaje, el corazón de Danny se aceleró.

No, mejor en mi casa. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

––¿Hermano?

––Cambio de planes ––ignorando el mensaje miró a su hermano ––. Nos veremos en casa de Joyce.

––Sólo quiero vencer a Siren Melody, descubrir por qué creemos que tiene que ver con Eleny.

––Si eso quieres, eso será.

Jazz abrazó a su hermano. La investigación, se estaba volviendo más dolorosa pero era para terminar con el asunto de la chica.

* * *

––¡Me voy! ––gritó Siren Melody estando en la puerta del motel. Era de noche, y era su hora de partir.

––¿Estarás bien, Sirena? ––Cora, sentada revisaba sus manos, trataba de digerir todo lo que pasa ––. No has visto a ese bobo en días.

––Estaré bien. Necesito de nuevo esa ira y olvidar toda esa piedad ––sonrió como si de verdad eso fuera a calmarla.

––No entiendo como algo como esto te mantendrá concentrada en tu meta ––Ashton arqueó la ceja, sospechando.

Los hermanos Waters quedaron frente a frente con su jefa. Sin embargo, ellos no le creían, su instinto de hermanos lo sabía. Pero ¿a quién engañaban? Ellos ya no sabían que querían. Todo lo hacían por apoyar a su hermanita.

––Ven a nosotros si necesitas algo ––Cora abrazó a Siren Melody.

––Cuídate Sirena.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, Siren Melody atravesó la puerta con su intangibilidad y se marchó del motel, dejándole a sus colegas la preocupación en sus semblantes, la soprano se alejaba lentamente de su hogar, bajo el cielo oscuro.

Todo mundo pensaría que ella resentiría la mentira a sus hermanos,, sin embargo no. Su sede de venganza ya era la suficiente como para engañar a Cora y Ashton. La velocidad del vuelo la hizo parar en la casa de los Moon, la cual observó detenidamente…

Hasta que, en la puerta de la vivienda vio una anormalidad. Los hermanos Fenton entrando a ella…entonces, ella decidió acercarse a la ventana de Joyce para saber qué demonios pasaba.´

Mientras que adentro de la casa, Joyce conducía a los Fenton a su habitación…pero el mitad fantasma desgraciadamente sentía un poco de pánico, no se molestó en volver desde el incidente que provocó la muerte de Eleny, pero…Eleny ya no era un tema tabú, ahora era algo que debían discutir.

—Gracias por venir ––espetó el pelinegro ––. Esto tenía que pasar.

––Al menos lo estás tomando con madurez ––dijo Joyce insensiblemente. Aún, a pesar de haber prometido intentar perdonarlo, ella aún odiaba a Danny. Eso era súper obvio.

Inevitablemente, para llegar a la habitación de Joyce había que cruzar a la habitación de Joyce, se tenía que pasar por la habitación de Eleny. Jazz y Joyce la esquivaron ignorando la puerta color blanco, pero para Danny fue casi inevitable echarle un vistazo a la que era la habitación de su novia.

Luego de contemplarla por unos segundos, se atrevió a girar la perilla de fierro para no abrirla puerta, pero se encontró con un colchón desnudo, una repisa de madera vacía, así como paredes sin ningún tipo de decoración, pero estaba llena de cajas de cartón donde estaba sus cosas, todas sus pertenencias materiales, aquellas a las cuales las podía relacionar con la noruega. Un enorme contraste con la habitación que él conocía.

––Ha pasado poco más de un mes…––nostálgico, fue a sentarse en el colchón y miró toda la habitación ––. Pero siento que ha sido más de eso…

Jazz regresó al pasillo y divisó la puerta de la habitación, miró a su hermano.

––Escucha, Danny ––dijo suavemente mientras entraba y se acercaba a él ––. Será mejor que vengas. Sam, Tucker y Joyce te están esperando.

––Ah, claro…

Antes de salir, Jazz recordó que ella tenía la bolsa que los Moon le habían decidido dar a Dany pero dejó que él se adelantara a donde debía ver al resto del equipo y cerró la puerta de la habitación al ser la última en salir.

Cuando Danny entró a la habitación de Joyce, en efecto, en el escritorio de la muchacha estaba sentado Tucker, en el tocador estaba Sam y en su cama estaba Joyce, con algo de nerviosismo se acercó a saludar a todos pero luego de eso, se sentó junto a su hermana en la cama.

––Muy bien, lamento haberlos citado aquí pero...––suspiró Joyce. Lo que seguía iba a ser difícil ––. Bien, ustedes tenían algo que decirme ¿No?

––Bien, en realidad sí ––la pelirroja se levantó de la cama.

Siren Melody, quien estaba afuera, asomó la cabeza a la ventana y vio a todos.

––Ugh ––resongó la soprano al mirar a todos ––. Anden, los escucho atentamente.

––Tuck dijo que Siren Melody estaba relacionada a Cora y Ashton, puede que ella sea hermana biológica de los hermanos Waters.

––¿De qué modo? ––preguntó la noruega ––. No sabemos cómo era en vida Siren Melody.

––Cabello largo negro brillante, ojos color rojo sangre, y pechos que harían morir de envidia a cualquier mujer. Vaya, hallarla será fácil ––renegó Sam –. ¡Hay miles de chicas así en este jodido mundo!

––De acuerdo, su color de ojos si es un problema.

––¡Ja! ––rió Siren Melody desde afuera ––. Pobre idiotas, si supieron que en vida no tenía estas ––burlonamente rozó la yema de sus dedos en su escote ––. Pero por ahoram sólo tenían teorías estúpidas.

Calladamente, siguió escuchando.

––Sí, claro ––Danny perdía las ganas de seguir ahí ––. Nuestra prioridad es descubrir su físico para determinar su parentesco con los Waters ––reclamó con sorna.

––Amigo, piénsalo ––Tucker miró a su amigo con ansiedad ––. Puede que así dejemos en paz el asunto con Eleny.

––¿Y mientras tanto qué? Sé que no ha molestado en varios días pero aun así.

––Podríamos tenderle una trampa ––acusó Sam ––. Intentar obligarla a confesar qué quiere y quién es.

"Tenderle una trampa". Esas palabras llegaron a Siren Melody como pequeños cuchillos que atravesaban su corazón (metafóricamente, ya que ella ya no tenía corazón) y la llevaron a retroceder sorprendida y luego huir llena de rabia volando.

––¡Tenías que ser tú, Sam! –gritó tremendamente furiosa ––. ¡Pero ya verás!

Pero mientras tanto, Danny pensaba seriamente en las palabras de su amiga, la trampa era una gran idea.

––¿Qué trampa podríamos tenderle?

––Podríamos capturar a Ashton y Cora y obligarla a que hable o los mandamos a la zona fantasma ––sugirió Tucker ––. Podría funcionar.

––No podría ––sentenció el mitad fantasma ––. Cora y Ashton son muy fuerte´s, debo recordarles lo que me costó derrotarlos.

––¿Nos estás diciendo que no te gusta la idea de la trampa?

––Quiero pensarlo.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Por más teorías o tesis que los chicos quisieran sacar, la relación con Eleny Moon aún era inevitable.

––¿Qué podríamos hacer, en este caso? ––reiteró Sam bastante irritada por la terquedad de Danny.

––Intentaré hacerle retrato hablado, así sabremos cómo era ella físicamente, podemos hallarle parecido o más o menos saber de ella aún si no sabemos si es hermana biológica de los Waters.

Frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a la ventana, el mitad fantasma se acercó a contemplar el cielo oscuro. No entendía la necedad de sus amigos de querer encontrar parecido entre Siren Melody , Cora y Ashton pero ya que lo necesitaba…

––De acuerdo, sólo porque debemos hallar a Siren Melody.

Pero nadie dijo nada al respecto…

Afuera en la oscuridad, Siren Melody moría de ira ante el comentario de la gótica; sentía ganas de destruir todo a su paso de nuevo y dejar todo para lograr su cometido.

"_¿Una trampa, eh?"_ las pupilas de Siren Melody se dilataban _"Cómo si con una trampa pudieran hacerme hablar…¡pero las conozco! ¡Sé que quieren hacer!"_

Al llegar de nuevo al motel, en voz de atravesar se posicionó en el patio, como si desde afuera fuera afectar y amenazaba con lanzar un alarido fuerte con el que lloraría su enojo. Sin embargo…

–¡No, Sirena!

–¡No, por favor! –gritó Cora al presentir la rabia proveniente de su hermanita.

–¿Qué descubriste? ¿Qué te pasó?

–Creen que con una mísera trampa van a derrotarme…además, es estúpido.

–Ya, ya –con palmaditas en la espalda, Cora consolaba a la soprano –. No es nada.

–Voy a destruirlos, Cora –susurraba la soprano –. Llevaré a cabo mi plan…

–¿Tu plan? –Preguntaba Ashton acariciando la melena negra de Siren Melody –. ¿De qué hablas, Sirena?

Si todavía fuera humana llorado lágrimas amargas, pero ya no estaba viva, por eso no hubo presencia de gotas transparentes en su rostro, aún así…limpió su rostro y se separó de Cora para mirar el paisaje desolado y le dijo al aire:

–¿Creen que Eleny Moon era producto de su dolor? Pues no sé, pero ya verá su dolor…y haré que me dejen en paz…

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Los destruiré Ash, uno por uno hasta llegar a Phantom…–le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su hermano -. No permitiré que destruyan mis planes de venganza.

Ashton trató de detener a Siren Melody pero Cora lo detuvo…no venían cosas buenas.

–¿Quién será tu primera víctima?

–Ella…ella será la primera –señaló la soprano, para tener de sus hermanos.

* * *

La chica gótica estaba recostada en su cama, sin nada más que sus audífonos y su mente en blanco. Ella no quería pensar nada, no por un momento, cuando Sam iba a sostener un libro a un lado de ella, la tomó y abrió los ojos, sólo para levantarse y salir del lugar.

Afuera de su ventana, Siren Melody, acompañada de Cora aparecieron de modo invisible, la pelinegra con cuidado revisó que nadie estuviera ahí.

–Listo, no hay moros en la costa –añadió Siren Melody –. Podemos entrar…

–Si tú dices –murmuro Cora irritada.

Levemente, Siren Melody tomó de la mano a Cora y entraron a la habitación de Sam, Cora la contempló por algunos segundos, ese lugar era tétrico…

La soprano se acercó al reproductor de música táctil y con su dedo y una mirada de ira buscó un catálogo de canciones y apretó…

–Y así veremos la tristeza fluir–susurró, más nadie la escuchó.

–Ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora vámonos –Cora tiró del brazo de la soprano –. Creo que viene para acá.

––Ven acá, mujer –Siren Melody tomo la mano de su hermana y ambas se hicieron invisibles para salir de ahí.

Cuando Sam regresó con un vaso de jugo de uva en la mano, el cual tomó y dejó a un lado de su cama. Volvió a acostarse y tomó sus audífonos. Sin embargo, al colocarlos…

_**My reality is something weird  
My unfriendly smile on my way  
Nothing new this wearisome day **_

—Esa canción…–Sam se fijó en el nombre de la canción en la pantalla. "Zero"*

Un suspiró salió de los labios de la chica y sus ojos ametista se llenaron de angustia, para luego cerrarlos. Su mente en blanco…ahora creaba un recuerdo.

_**~FlashBack~**_

_Era una noche fría, pero en la habitación de Sam, por el aire acondicionado, las velas y el caldero encendidos no se sentían esa sensación. Eleny (quien portaba una camiseta azul y un pantalón morado de lana, además de que su largo intenso cabello negro estaba amarrado en una coleta) miraba su celular leyendo una novela de corte romántica sin ser rosa mientras que Sam (quien sólo vestía un camisón negro y un pantalón morado) se miraba al espejo vigilando que no quedara rastro del delineador negro que usó_

––_Hey, Sam _––_la llamó la noruega _––_. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_

––_Por supuesto, dime._

––_¿Cómo le haces para tener el delineado perfecto en tus ojos? _––_pronunció Eleny mirando al espejo sus ojos marrones._

––_¿Quieres que te maquille, no es así? _––_Sam se encogió de hombros y sonrió_–_–. Puedo hacerlo._

––_Vaya, gracias –con una leve mirada, Eleny asintió._

_San tomó un sencillo lápiz oscuro y se acercó a Eleny, esta soltó y celular y cerró los ojos. Luego Sam le pidió que abriera los ojos y elevaron un poco su mentón mirando al techo color púrpura de la habitación._

––_Sam ¿Puedo….?_

––_Tu modo de preguntarme es gracioso pero monótono –interrumpió Sam._

_Abriendo el delineador y retirarle la tapa, la gótica empezó a remarcar una línea curva alrededor del párpado inferior de Eleny, mientras sentía la punta suave del lápiz, la noruega respondió:_

––_¿Tú estás acostumbrada a esto? Quiero decir, desde que llegué sólo te he visto con Danny y Tucker desde que llegué._

_Sin dejar de remarcar el color en los ojos de Eleny, la gótica pensó por algunos segundos._

––_No, no realmente _––_respondió _––_. Si tengo algunos amigos pero jamás he hecho esto realmente…y sí, se podría decir que Tucker es mi mejor amigo, por eso siempre estoy con él._

––_¿Y Danny? –su corazón iba a acelerarse por dos razones: el pronunciar el nombre de su enamorado y por el temor de aquella respuesta._

–_Él es mi novio, es natural que esté con él…_

_De nuevo Eleny sintió esas horribles ganas de llorar, pero no. La noruega estaba inmersa a la idea de tratar de convivir más con Sam para ser su amiga y poder tranquilizar un poco la preocupación del mitad fantasma, y también, conviviendo con la novia oficial poder olvidarlo._

––_Ya veo _––_se atrevió a pronunciar Eleny._

––_En realidad, jamás he tenido una amiga como tú _––_decía Sam terminando de pintar los ojos de Eleny con el lápiz delineador _––_. Muy bien Moon, ya estás lista._

––_¿Ya? _––_Eleny parpadeó un poco y luego pudo verse en el espejo enfrente a la cama –. Wow, gracias._

––_No es nada _––_sonrió la gótica._

_En ese instante, Eleny tomó su iPad puso una canción,_

–_Sam, quiero que la escuches. Cuando la escucho me acuerdo de ti –Sam se acercó con cautela al aparato._

_**My reality is something weird  
My unfriendly smile on my way  
Nothing new this wearisome day**_

**_This world is full of narcissist_**  
**_The girls dressed are just a put-on_**  
**_Oops! I'm all thumbs, I'm not like you_**

**_Everybody's raping me. Everybody's lying to me_**  
**_Everybody's looking at me. Everybody's laughing at me_**  
**_So what! Don't care what people say._**

**_I'm going my way. I believe in my way_**  
**_I'm better than you guys_**  
**_I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!_**  
**_I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love_**  
**_I'm not stupid like you_**  
**_All that I need is, I only need is selfless love_**  
**_All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love_**

_Sam repasó la letra en su memoria y se dio cuenta de que todo era un elogio. Eleny la estaba elogiando, una sigilosa lágrima salió de su pequeño ojo._

––_¿Sam? Lo siento mucho…¿Te hice sentir mal?_

––_No –Sam limpió la lágrima con su dedo índice _––_. Me hizo sentir feliz._

––_Ah –exclamó Eleny y luego sonrió _––_. No, está bien. Me alegra haberte alegrado, en serio._

_Con mucha emoción, Sam abrazó a Eleny, esta correspondió feliz. Le rogaba al cielo que esto no terminara mal, que la amistad no terminara._

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Sam tan sólo siguió, escuchando la canción. Todos sus pensamientos acerca de ella, todo lo que pensó de ella…ahora azotaba su mente y le provocaba culpa, y la hizo soltar un gran llanto…para satisfacción de Siren Melody. Cora miró con recelo, un poco decepcionada.

––Sirena…ya vámonos ––pidió Cora, ya cansada del sádico espectáculo ––. Ashton debe estar esperándonos…

––Vaya Cora, luces como si me odiaras ––señaló la soprano ––. Pero no he cometido un crimen.

––Escucha Sirena, sabes que te quiero, pero…

––Sí, sí, sí –interrumpió ––. Me dices después.

Cora tomó el brazo de Siren Melody y las dos se marcharon. Pero la castaña no podía soportar más. El sadismo se adueñaba de la soprano.

Tan sólo negó con la cabeza y se elevó junto a su hermana para poder irse.

––¿Y quién es tu siguiente peón, Sirena? ––preguntó la castaña con decepción.

––Hm ––renegó la joven ––.¿Quieres ir conmigo a casa de los Moon?

Frenó. La impresión de aquellas palabras hicieron que Cora frenara de golpe.

––No me digas que…

––Así es, hermanita…––se burló la soprano ––. Iré por Joyce Moon y Tucker Foley.

––¿No crees que ya estás llegando demasiado lejos? –un largo suspiro concluía con las palabras de la chica –. Digo, sólo mira cómo…

––¡Ya basta, Cora! –con ese inmenso grito, el concreto del lugar bajo el cual estaban tembló un poco –¡Tanto como Ashton y tú parece que se están poniendo en mi contra!

––¡No, por favor entiende! ¡Yo sólo…! –con esa voz tan pasiva…Cora suspiró y luego su mirada ––. No Sirena, perdóname…Creo que sólo estoy cansada.

Gran mentira, Siren Melody arqueó la ceja ¿Desde cuándo un fantasma se cansaba? Aunque bueno…si ella aún dormía.

––Será mejor que Ashton me acompañe esta vez. Si no te conociera…diría que estás en tus días.

––Bruta, ni siquiera estamos vivas ––soltando una risotada, se abrazaron ––.Vámonos de aquí, Sirena ––la soprano sólo asintió.

Sin remordimiento de nada, las dos se alejaron del lugar.

––¿A dónde? ––Ashton, quién estaba sentado en el sofá se levantó de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de su hermana ––. ¿Sirena, sabes lo estás diciendo, verdad? ¿O estás bromeando?

* * *

––No, no estoy bromeando, Ash ––la soprano, que se encontraba al lado de Cora enfrente de Ashton cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente al chico ––. Irás conmigo a casa de los Moon.

––De acuerdo ––con un semblante de preocupación, Ash dedicó una fugaz mirada de preocupación ––. ¿Nos vamos ya?

––Si, ahora mismo…––sonrió Siren Melody ––. Quiero empezar a traicionar a Joyce y Tucker.

––¿Traicionar?

Esa no era la palabra.

––Digo…¡Lastimar! –exclamó nerviosa ––. Quiero empezar a lastimarlos.

––Me pregunto cómo jugarás con ellos ––Ashton se llevó la mano al mentón intrigado.

––Hay un secreto que puedo utilizar…Un secreto que está en el diario de Joyce.

––Ya, anda ––con un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, Ashton apuró a Siren ––. Si quieres llevar a cabo tu dichosa venganza, no lo lograrás así.

––Por fin alguien me apoya ––susurró la soprano mirando de reojo a Cora ––. Ya, vámonos.

Sin siquiera despedirse de Cora, los hermanos partieron, dejando a la chica con un semblante de angustia.

––Por favor, ya no sigas con esto ––susurró la chica viendo a sus hermanos partir.

Volando a lo alto, Ashton contemplaba a Siren Melody tan callada, tan pensativa.

––Sirena…¿Por qué quieres robar ese diario?

––Porque ese diario tiene algo para acabar con Joyce y Tucker.

––¿Y qué harás después?

Ella no respondió.

––Iré por Phantom.

Silencio.

Ashton decidió ya no hablar. Siren Melody lucía demasiado segura de lo que hacía que discutir era inútil.

"_Siempre lo es"._

El cielo nocturno adornado con estrellas observaba el vuelo de Ashton y Siren Melody y la fechoría que cometerían en pro de su venganza…Al llegar a la casa repitió la estrategia, ocultarse en modo de invisibilidad para infiltrarse a la casa por su intangibilidad mientras Ashton sólo se quejaba mentalmente y después seguirla.

Llegando a la habitación de Joyce, Siren Melody sintió el impulso de destruir en habitación, ya que le causaba un poco de melancolía…

––¿Siren Melody? ––Ashton notó a la soprano completamente perdida en sus pensamientos ––. Sirena, si quieres irte…

––No ––en un parpadeo, ella olvidó sus pensamientos y miró a su hermano un poco enojada ––,no. Discúlpame.

A la soprano no se le dificultó buscar el diario, el cual halló debajo de la almohada azul en la cama de la noruega mayor.

––Listo ––con ansiedad, ella abrió el diario (una libreta decorada con papel azul y blanco y en sencillo candado plateado) destruyendo el candado y a hojear el libro.

––¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó Ashton siguiendo el hojeo con la mirada.

Sin embargo, el chico detuvo el hojeo con los dedos delgados de la soprano en una curiosa página.

**Querido diario:**

**La verdad, esto de mudarme en serio me trae malos pensamientos. No sólo por mí, sino por Eleny. Ella es demasiado frágil y no soportaría en verdad si algo le ocurre, ella tampoco está feliz con la idea pero yo sé que por dentro quiere ir a conocer al tal Phantom…**

**Yo sólo quiero que esta nueva vida en Amity Park sea…**

Ashton ni siquiera había terminado de leer y Siren Melody cerró el diario, ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados.

––Deja de entrometerte ––con ese diálogo crudo, la soprano terminó de alejar al fantasma.

Este, con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la puerta de Joyce e hizo su cuerpo intangible y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, pero entonces, él fácilmente pudo escuchar unos pasos. Dejó de asomar la cabeza y regresó a alertar a la soprano.

––¡Sirena! ¡Creo que ahí viene Joyce Moon!

––¿Qué? ––Siren Melody volteó hacía la puerta y escuchó detenidamente.

Eran dos personas.

Sin pensarlo, ambos salieron de la casa con el diario, pero la soprano no detuvo su lectura. Quería algo y lo quería ya.

Joyce estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación, Tucker, ambos se encontraban callados. Caminando a la habitación, Tucker no se animaba a hablar pero tenía decir el motivo de su visita; el retrato de Siren Melody.

––Gracias por venir, había olvidado ese dibujo ––artículo tímidamente Joyce.

––Ah, sí. Tenemos que progresar con esto, traté de llamar a Sam pero no contesta.,

––¿Qué hay de Fenton?

––No he hablado con él

––Ah –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Afuera de la ventana, Ashton vigilaba por fuera de la ventana la llegada de Joyce y del individuo que estuviera con ella, y la fantasma seguía.

––Lo que sea que estés buscando ¡Dáte prisa!

––¡Ahí está! ––señaló emocionada Siren Melody al encontrar la página ––. ¡Lo tengo!

––Sì, como sea ––habló sarcásticamente el chico.

En cuánto Tucker y Joyce entraron, Ashton se alejó, volviéndose al estado invisible. Pero Siren Melody quedó leyendo. Una y otra vez.

––No tienen que verte ––regañó Ashton a Siren Melody. Esta sólo refunfuñó y se hizo invisible.

Adentro, Tucker se puso nervioso con la sola presencia de Joyce. Ella y él solos ¿Por qué era un mal momento? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que haber una crisis que hiciera de algo tan bello, algo desastroso e incómodo?

––¿Quieres comer algo? No quiero dibujar aún.

––Ah ––replicó Tucker nervioso ––. Claro, lo que quieras.

Sonriente, Joyce se alejó de la habitación directo a la cocina, mientras Tucker sólo quedaba inmerso antes el hecho. Sentado en la cama moviendo los dedos, con el ceño fruncido, Siren Melody lanzó con furia el diario, asegurándose de que cayera en la página y Tucker pudiera ver.

––¿Pero qué…? ––anonadado, Tucker se acercó al diario y lo recogió. Al leerlo, su sorpresa se hizo grande.

**Querido diario:**

**Hay algo que no me convence aún. Mi hermana está con ese idiota de Fenton ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Él la hirió! Pero ¿Ya qué puedo hacer yo? Ella es feliz y no puedo detener eso.**

**Algo más…¿Crees que debería intentar algo con Tucker? Digo, él es un poco extraño pero no juzgaré. Ha sido muy lindo conmigo y creo que mínimo merece una oportunidad.**

–Esto…––artículo débilmente el moreno ––. Es de días antes de su muerte…Y una neblina mental lo cubrió.

_**~Flashback~**_

––_¡Tienes que ayudarme! ––le suplicaba Tucker a Eleny, con ojos de cachorro ––. ¡Anda, por el mejor amigo de tu novio!_

––_¿Hmm? ––Eleny, quién leía un libro, en una banca del parque en la cual Tucker estaba a su lado, miró confundido al chico ––. Te he aconsejado lo mejor que he podido, Tuck. Tal vez mi hermana es testaruda o tus tácticas de conquista dan lástima. _

––_¡Eleny, tu hermana realmente me gusta! ––fingía estar desahuciado el chico ––. Ya no sé qué hacer._

––_Wow, lo que me dijo Sam era real ––la noruega tuvo que cerrar el libro, luego, le dirigió una mirada severa a Tucker._

–– _¿Qué te dijo de mí?_

––"_Nunca sufrió por una chica desde Estrella" ––soltó una risita ––. Amigo, me das lástima._

––_Meh, boba ––él regresó el insulto._

_Contemplando la carátula del libro, la noruega se quedó pensando. En ningún momeno le negaría su ayuda a Tucker, pero este tema llevaba desde casi su llegada a la ciudad._

_Y hartaba._

––_Ya, escucha. Ella siempre le pregunta a Danny sobre ti. En algo debe estar pensando si le pregunta por ti._

_Los ojos de Tucker se iluminaron y de inmediato abrazó a su amiga, esta correspondió, feliz._

––_¡Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo! –exclamó al soltarla._

––_¿Cuñada? ––Eleny se quedó completamente sorprendida…incómodamente sorprendida ––Que Jazz me lo diga no me afecta pero cuando tú lo dices…me incomoda._

_Tucker se alejó del lugar feliz, con Eleny sonriendo, aunque extrañada_

_**~Flashback~**_

––Ella…ella me iba a dar una oportunidad…antes de que Eleny muriera ––por más que Tucker quisiera afrontarlo, era imposible.

Joyce regresó con un plato hondo de papas de queso, bastante calmada. Al entrar a su habitación, encontró a Tucker sosteniendo su diario, sin mover la vista de esa página.

––¿Qué haces con mi diario? –––preguntó Joyce dejando el plato en la cama y arrebatándole la libreta al moreno ––. ¿¡De dónde lo sacaste!?

––¡No! ––el chico entró en pánico, tratando de defenderse ––. ¡Lo aventaron desde la ventana!

––¿Qué?

Ashton y Siren Melody abrieron los ojos con el plato, así que percibieron que Joyce se acercó a la ventana y huyeron, pero ella alcanzó a ver a Siren Melody antes de hacerse invisible.

No reclamó. Sólo se acercó a Tucker con una mirada triste, sosteniendo el diario.

—Iba a decírtelo ––dijo algo callada ––. Se lo conté a Eleny…días antes peleamos. Fue antes de su muerte.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"_**Ella estaba en mi cama, creo que mensajéandose con Fenton. Después de haber escrito eso en mi diario, me acerqué a ella."**_

––_Eleny…––acercó a Joyce, un poco tímida._

––_¿Sí? ––respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la pantalla._

––_Creo que le daré una oportunidad a Tucker._

_Eleny se sorprendió. Dejó su celular en la cama levantarse de la cama y acercarse a su hermana para zarandearla._

––_¡Tucker es un buen chico! ¡No te atrevas a jugar con…!_

––_¡No! ––con un ligero empujón, Joyce aventó a Eleny de vuelta a su cama ––. Hablo en serio, he visto que es muy lindo…sí tú piensas salir con Fenton y tener una relación a distancia, está bien, puedo intentarlo también._

"_**Creo que ella creía que sólo iba a lastimarte, así que le costó trabajo aceptarlo, sólo regresó a su cama y siguió hablando". **_

––_Sé que no me crees pero…al menos júrame que nadie más sabrá, ni siquiera nuestros padres._

_Siguiendo con el celular, Eleny solo levantó su dedo meñique dando a entender que ella prometía no hablar. Emocionada, Joyce entrelazó su meñique con el de su hermana._

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Pero Joyce se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación, dolida.

––Tucker…¿Puedes venir después? No me siento bien…––con sus muñecas, limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos ––. Te hablaré cuando esté el retrato.

Sin decir nada, Tucker caminó hacía la puerta y se fue. No se despidió, no era el momento.

A la distancia, Siren Melody observaba de nuevo satisfecha su nuevo éxito, una Joyce confundida y un Tucker aún más. Ashton, en cambio miraba algo preocupado.

––Debo admitir que eso fue muy cruel, Sirena ––susurró Ashton, pero puedo ser escuchado.

––Lo sé. De eso se trataba.

––Me gustaría felicitarte Sirena, pero no me siento orgullosa ––refunfuñaba una mujer desconocida.

Cuando voltearon, ahí estaba Cora, con gesto de enojo y cruzada de brazos. Lucía igual a una madre regañona.

––Luces enojada.

––¡Estoy enojada! ––exclamó ––. Vámonos, quiero hablar contigo.

A regañadientes, Siren Melody siguió a Cora, cuál pequeña niña regañada. Ashton no iba a hablar, porque él sabía que meterse en la pelea de sus hermanas era un suicidio….Si pudiera morir de nuevo.

––Eso excedió tus límites, Sirena. Robar el diario de Joyce Moon y usarlo para aturdir a Tucker Foley y a ella.

––¡Escúchame! ––respondió ––. Sólo vi ese secreto ligado a la boba esa de Eleny. Ella es mi arma.

––Me he dado cuenta que odias a Eleny Moon.

––Demasiado ––susurro Siren Melody ––. La odio demasiado.

Después de la leve conversación, el resto del camino solo fue más silencio. Silencio, que gritaba la tensión entre la soprano y sus secuaces lanzafuego, el desacuerdo de Cora a la conducta sádica de la soprano, la frustración de Siren Melody y el nerviosismo de Ashton.

Apenas en la puerta, cuando Siren Melody iba a atraversarla, Cora la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

––Sé que tu siguiente peón es Danny ––pasó del enojo a la seriedad ––¿Ya tienes una idea?

––No, creo que dormiré para saberlo ––dicho esto, ella atravesó la puerta, al igual que sus hermanos, después ella se alejó de ellos para meditar al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Con tristeza, vieron a Siren Melody sentada, flotando y perdida de la realidad, meditando.

–No lo soporto, Ashton. Ya no quiero verla así. Sé que dijimos que la apoyaríamos pero creo que no quiero ver cuando mate a Phantom.

––No, tú y yo sabemos que lo disfrutaremos si lo mata, pero…creo que lo que no soportaríamos es el hecho de que se está torturando ––él se contradecía en su opinión.

––¿Seguirá usando a Eleny Moon para provocarles dolor?

––Espero que no ––Ashton caminó la soprano y la tocó del hombro––. Sirena…

––¿Sí?

––Antes de que sigas pensando…te diré algo. Ya no utilices a Eleny Moon para lastimar a Phantom…

––¿¡Qué!? ––ella se levantó para bruscamente a confrontar a Ashton ––. ¡Ya no tengo ideas, idiota!

––Por favor, Sirena ––Cora tomó a la soprano de los hombros ––. Sabes que si sigues utilizándola seguirán relacionándote con ella.

Apretó los puño, enojada y soltó un gruñido para luego irse del vestíbulo de nuevo siendo observada por sus secuaces.

Ya no iba a ser fácil

* * *

_**Beware, beware the skeptical**_

_**Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**_

_**Deceit so natural**_

_**But a wolf in sheep's clothing**_

_**Is more than a warning!**_

Era raro. Joyce, después de aquella exhibición frente a Tucker se quedó con su cama, releyendo ese diario. Pero cuando esa canción sonaba, era señal de que Danny y eso era lo raro.

Él casi nunca llamaba antes que ella.

––Hola Fenton ––dijo Joyce algo apagada.

––Demonios ¿También tú?

––¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

––Sam no me responde, Tuck dice que no quiere hablar con nadie, y tú me hablas como si me odiarás de lo que me odias ––reclamó el pelinegro algo enojado. Cómo se notaba que él no había sido víctima de la soprano.

––No, no es eso. Ya es imposible odiarte más –dejando de lado la libreta, Joyce prestó atención a la llamada ––. Dime…

––¿Cómo va el retrato?

Joyce caminó hacía la ventana sosteniendo la libreta. Miró a la misma ruta donde se marcharon Siren Melody y sus secuaces.

––Ella…bueno…apenas voy empezando ––y sí, contempló la libreta, apenas llevaba el contorno del rostro ––Pero sigo en duda acerca del color de sus ojos.

––No te enfoques en sus ojos, por favor ––después hizo una pequeña pausa ––.¿Cómo es posible que puedas dibujar?

––Lo que pasa es que ambas tenemos el talento innato de nuestro padre, él es arquitecto porque siempre tuvo un gran talento para dibujar y aunque prefirió eso al arte o algo así…Eleny pudo explotar más eso por querer ser diseñadora, yo casi no…––iba a esperar la respuesta del chico, pero se arrepintió ––. Ya lárgate y déjame trabajar.

––¿En serio estás bien? ––Internamente Danny quería conocer la razón del malhumor de todos, pero a la vez no

––Que sí, ahora déjame ––apenas percibió un "pero" del lado de Danny y apretó el botón de colgar. Aventó el celular a sus pies ––. Ya no me molestes…

Trató de hacer la calca exacta del fino rostro de Siren Melody, piel blanca debido al papel que servía de lienzo. Pero no salía, parecía que dibujaba a otra persona…parecía que dibujaba a…

Y ese era el motivo para que borrara una y otra vez.

Tomó la fotografía impresa que tenía de referencia y que tomó una vez gracias al equipo de los Fenton y trazaba de nuevo esos rasgos.

No hizo falta corregir nada. No hizo falta borrar nada, al observar la foto y el dibujo no sólo vió a Siren Melody.

––No…no tú…––observó Joyce, se levantó de su cama observando la libreta y el dibujo ––. No…no puedes ser tú…¡No debes ser tú!

Tirando la libreta en la alfombra fuscia y arrodillándose a llorar desgarradoramente, Joyce se daba cuenta…todo el tiempo, ella estuvo ahí. Sus lágrimas ensuciando de negro la confirmaban, ella nunca se fue.

* * *

Tardaré menos en el siguiente capítulo ya que ya tengo tiempo. Tengo ya bien planeados los siguientes capítulos así que es cuestión de días para verlo. Trataré de compensar por lo que este fic ha pasado, lo prometo.

Por fin expliqué en qué trabaja el padre de Joyce y Eleny, luego de tanto tiempo...me quedan muchos detalles por justificar y lo haré en el transcurso de once capítulos...bueno, ocho capítulos, un prólogo y dos especiales.

Reitero, gracias por su apoyo y no dejaré que nadie ni nada vuelva a arruinar este fic y mucho menos volveré a dejar que me arruinen.

Por cierto ¿Les comenté de mi nuevo proyecto de DP? ¡Está en mi perfil! No más OCs, no más relegar a Sam a ser la semivillana, los que quieran saber está en mi perfil como dije. Prometo que les gustará :)

**Siguiente capítulo:**_** "El dulce olor a venganza".** Ahora que ya saben quién es Siren Melody, el Team Phantom quiere que deje en paz a Danny e incluso él intenta hacerla razonar, pero la sed de Siren Melody ha cruzado la línea y nada ni nadie la hará razonar...ni siquiera Cora, Ashton o sus propios demonios interno._

**Canciones**

-**Kuroi Namida** (Anna Tsuchiya)

-**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing** (Set It Off)

Luego de toda esta información ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
